


A different Point of view

by LadyLasgalen



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 18:22:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 36,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7651921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLasgalen/pseuds/LadyLasgalen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The GoM have been beaten and Kuroko brings home the Winter Cup as well as a new chance at friendship with his old team mates. However the story isn't over yet, its time for the GoM to see things from Kuroko's Point of View so they remember what they've learned. </p><p>((Sorry I suck at summaries))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

They had won. Seirin had prevailed over all the Generation of Miracles to take their place at the top during the winter cup. Kuroko could hardly believe it. He had his regular monotone look on his face but to those who knew him they could see the happiness radiating off of the sky blue haired teen as he celebrated with his team.

They stepped out of the gym bright sunlight flooding their eyes. And Kuroko looked over to see much to his shock the Generation of Miracle players gathered all together seemingly waiting. He smiled and easily slipped away from his team mates walking over to his former team.

"Tetsuya"

"Kuro-Chin"

"Kurokocchi"

"Tetsu"

"Kuroko" All his teammates acknowledged him and he nodded in response. It was the greatest gift of all to see each of them with a fire in their eyes that he hadn't seen in a very long time. And the awkward tenseness around them was slowly dissipating. Yes they would always be competitive against each other, but you could now tell they that had indeed been friends at one point and were close to being that again.

"Kurokocchi!" Kise yelled out in shock. His other former team mates seemed to freeze as a tear slid down Kuroko's face. First one then another until he was fully crying.

"What the hell's wrong" Kagami had spotted them all and made his way over just in time to see his shadow begin to cry. None of the rainbow haired group could answer all too shocked; they had never seen Kuroko cry, had never seen such a display of emotion.

Kuroko wiped his eyes apologizing softly "Sorry, I'm sorry… I'm just really happy"

Kagami stared for a moment then burst into laughter he hit Kuroko lightly "Idiot then smile don't cry. You're supposed to tell them you can't wait to play them again"

"Right" He nodded finally stopping his tears to let out one of his rare smiles. Before he could say anything further he was picked up and squeezed by Kise as the blonde blubbered about how cute Kuroko was.

"Kise-kun please let me go" His monotone had returned and Kise pouted as he reluctantly released the powder blue headed teen.

The others all smiled and in that moment there was a blinding flash. The flash died down and the GoM Kagami and Kuroko as well as Seiren had all vanished.

Kuroko opened his eyes blinking blearily as color spots appeared in his vision from the sudden light. They were in a small living room area with a giant TV mounted on the wall and couches, chairs, bean bag chairs, etc... all settled around it.

He looked around and noticed the others were there too looking around with equally confused looks. It was probably the first time Kuroko had seen such a look of utter confusion on Akashi's face.

Riko noticed a small white paper and read aloud.

_Dear GoM and Seirin,_

_Welcome, The winter cup has just ended and you are all on your way to becoming friends again however I think you all need a little reminder just to be sure you won't revert back any time soon._

_To do this I have brought you here to watch Kuroko's Journey up to this point as he tries to make you see and appreciate his style of basketball._

_~A friend_

P.S. The kitchen is fully stocked to never run out of food and there are rooms for each of you to sleep in. Don't worry about the time passing outside of this room once your done I'll place you back where I took you from.

They all stared at each other

There was a loud crunch and all their eyes went to Murasakibara already in a seat munching on chips a pile of snacks in his hand.

"We get to watch Kurokocchi!" Kise bounced happily on the balls of his feet before also taking a seat. Midorima sighed trying not to look at all interested.

"I guess we don't have a choice" He said sitting down. Everyone else sat down as well.

The T.V. clicked on by itself

(( Seating ))

[Midorima-Kise-Aomine] [Atsushi] [Akashi] [Kuroko-Kagami] [Riko] [Seirin 2nd years] [Freshmen]


	2. I am Kuroko

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know nothing about basketball, outside of what I've learned from the anime and manga, so I'm sorry if I say the wrong thing or use the wrong term! FORGIVE ME

 

**It starts out at Seirin High as new freshmen are being scooped up by different clubs.**

"Hey it's me!" Shinji Koganei called out pointing at the TV in excitement.

**"Basketball! Basketball Club, how would you like to join the basket ball club" Koganei yelled out on screen passing out flyers though from the look of it no one seemed even remotely interested.**

**Izuki spoke up next "Koganei you can't be serious"**

**"How else am I supposed to say it?"**

**"New kids, Join he basketball club. The basketball club needs some serious help"**

The Izuki in the room got a kick to the head from Riko. "Don't say it like that either you idiot" 4 of the GoM watching the exchange couldn't help but think Riko was as much as a devil as Akashi had been to them in Middle school.

**"I've had enough of your jokes Izuki" Koganei said looking unamused "Mitobe make sure they hear you"**

Kagami leaned forward wondering if they would finally hear Mitobe speak a few of the others did as well.

**Mitobe smiled and nodded but continued to not make a single sound. The other two players sweat dropped as they watched their team mate. "You're not going to do it are you" Koganei said dully.**

**Just then a familiar teen passed in front of the screen. The powder blue haired man walked past but it seemed none of the 2** **nd** **year noticed instead calling out the guy walking behind him.**

"Sorry Kuroko" Kuroko said nothing just watched straight faced as always. Akashi couldn't help the small smile. Tetsuya really had no presence, it was amusing at times.

**The screen switched over to Kuroko reading a book as he walked through the crowd not being invisible as always. He looked up only when he came to a map of the club tables and you could see him focus on the one that said Basketball.**

**"Basketball, Basketball Club"**

**"Join the club and you'll be cute too"**

Riko twitched with anger and the other two hid behind Hyuga

**A shadow appeared over Koganei and you hear Kagami's familiar voice "Are you guys in the basketball club"**

"You scared me Kagami you were so big and had this wild look in your eye" Koganei pouted "and then you dragged me back to the table!" He complained

Kagami scratched the back of his neck "Sorry" He apologized looking sheepish

**The scene changed to Riko and Hyuga sitting at the table discussing the club "Just a few more would be nice" Riko said straightening the handouts**

**"We couldn't even get ten" Hyuga sighed**

The GoM looked scandalized at the minimal number of sign-ups. It had been one thing none of them had understood at first why go to such a small useless school with such a weak team.

**"We're just getting started" Riko said positively "We're a new school if we win the Inter-High and Winter Cup we'll be a big deal starting next year" Her eyes turned slightly devious**

The Riko in the room was also smiling with a devious tinge to it. "I was right our club is sure to expand next year"

**"Are you casually putting pressure on your captain?" Hyuga commented looking miffed**

**"Hyuga-kun have you always been so delicate" Riko commented**

Kiyoshi burst out laughing ignoring the glare Hyuga was sending him. He was glad he was getting to see this after all he had not been there during that part of the year.

**Hyuga let his head drop onto the table looking defeated "I'll do my best, I will do my best"**

**"I wonder how the recruitment is going, if they could just bring in some promising ones, that would be…" Riko's sentence was left hanging as the shadow appeared over the table once more. It revealed Kagami holding a despondent Koganei tears running down his face.**

**"The new students are here"**

**"What?" Riko was stunned**

**"Is this the basketball club" An intimidating voice sounded. Riko's eyes moved upward to see Kagami. Both Riko and Hyuga gaped at him**

**"Yeah" Riko managed to get out her inner monologue started** **_Who is this guy? He's got the intensity of a wild tiger_ **

**"I want to join" Kagami said ignoring their astounded looks he pulled out the seat and sat down laying Koganei on the table beside him.**

There was scattered laughter around the room and Kagami blushed crimson.

**Riko took some time to understand what Kagami was asking but soon came around "Welcome, Welcome. Just a minute" She handed him some water. And began to explain. "I'm sure you know but our school just formed last year" Kagami drank the water and Riko continued "We only have second years to compete with, so I'm sure someone of your build would be…"**

**"I don't care" Kagami interrupted**

Kuroko gave the current Kagami a look before jabbing him hard in the side. Kagami let out a painful grunt doubling over he glared at Kuroko

"You!"

Aomine laughed and Akashi smirked. Tetsu/Tetsuya didn't hold back when he felt someone deserved to be hit.

**"I'm going after I leave my name" Kagami finished filling out the form**

**"Huh? You don't have a reason for joining?" She noticed. Kagami finished the water and crushed the cup**

**"Not really" Kagami stood up "Basketball is the same no matter where you go in japan" He didn't glance back as he tossed the crushed cup in the trash. It focused on Kagami's fierce look before moving back to Koganei who was still lying on the table where Kagami had deposited him earlier**

**"He's terrifying" He said as he sat up. "Is he really a first year high school student!?"**

**"He's one in a million" Izuki said Koganei turned quickly to face them pointing an accusing figure at him and Mitobe**

**"You! Where have you been hiding!?"**

**"Kagami Taiga" Hyuga read the name off the board**

"Enough about Bakagami already I thought this was about Tetsu" Aomine sounded bored. Kagami glared at the tan player for the name calling but before he could start a fight the video continued and he sulked in his seat.

**"He went to school in America" Hyuga continued Riko looked over interested, I'm sure he learned from the source"**

**"Either way I'm sure he'll be extraordinary"**

**"Yo" Koganei spoke up and the others turned to him. He held up a filled out paper "You forgot his club request"**

"That's Kuro-Chin's" Murasakibara said between mouthfuls and the others agreed.

**"Oh Sorry" Riko held up the paper reading through it "Let's see Kuroko Tetsuya" She suddenly got confused as she continued to read "Eh? I was here the whole time, but I don't remember him" She said**

The GoM face palmed "Kurokocchi you're supposed to announce yourself in situations like that"

"Sorry" Kuroko said blandly

**There was a dramatic sound as the screen focused in on the neatly written 'Teiko Middle School Basketball Club'**

**Riko held the paper closer**

**"What's wrong" Hyuga asked**

**Riko gasped " H-He's from the Teiko Basketball Club" the other's eyes widened**

**"Teiko? You mean /The/ Teiko?"**

"Is there another" Midorima said sarcastically fixing his glasses with his taped fingers.

**"Yeah and if he's a first year he must be one of the Generation of Miracles" She said looking excited.**

"Sorry I probably wasn't what you were expecting" Kuroko apologized flatly

"No" Riko agreed "you were much better"

Kuroko blinked and then a small smile found its way to his face.

**"Generation of Miracles..." Hyuga sounded half awed "That famous group?!"**

They all looked slightly smug and Seirin rolled their eyes. It was quite intimidating being in the same room with all of them but the atmosphere was surprisingly mellow. At least for now.

**Riko grabbed her head in frustration "Why can't I remember that golden egg's face" She cried out. "And that guy just came back from America"**

**The scene panned over to Kagami walking past Kuroko following behind neither of them paying any attention to the other.**

**"This year's first year could be ridiculous" Riko sounded excited and the music amped up.**

**The scene changed once more showing Seirin Gym. The freshman were lined up "All right looks like all the first years are here" Koganei called out.**

**"Hey isn't the manager cute" Furihata whispered to Kawahara**

Riko frowned she was used to being mistaken for the manager but it still irked her a bit.

**"She's a second year right?" Kawahara chatted back**

**"If only she were sexier"**

Furihata was kicked in the head by a red faced Riko.

**Hyuga hit the two of them in the head "Idiot, you're wrong!"**

"Thank you Hyuga" Riko smiled sweetly despite just being witnessed kicking the heck out of Furihata who had a little ghost coming out of his mouth while the other first years tried to revive him.

**"I'm the boys' basketball club coach Aida Riko, Nice to meet you." She announced much to the shock of the first years who all gaped at her**

**"WHAT!" Was the general cry**

**"It's not him" Furihata pointed at an old man sitting in a chair by the wall.**

**"That's our Advisor Takeda sensei" The little old man nodded happily.**

**"Seriously, you've got to be kidding"**

Riko crossed her arms to look at the first years "Do you have a problem with me as your coach" She said it calmly but there was definitely a threatening edge to it. The freshman all shook their heads

"No of course not"

"We were just shocked at first"

"You're a great coach" came the hurried replies Riko smiled triumphantly and turned back to the screen.

**"Now that you're aquatinted with Takeda-Sensei. You guys…take your shirts off" She yelled at them commandingly. She was met with confusion before another resounding**

**"WHAT" was yelled "WHY?" They questioned but Riko just smiled.**

**The screen zoomed in on their shirtless forms as Riko walked down the line she stopped momentarily "Your ability to move instantaneously is a little weak" She told one guy. "I bet you do 50 side jumps in one minute don't you? You'll need to do a little better for the basketball team"**

Akashi glanced over at Seirin's coach looking mildly impressed. He had to admit she was an interesting person much more so than he had originally judged her to be. Tetsuya definitely chose a school with quite a few interesting people in it.

**"O-Okay"**

**"You're too stiff" She continued down the line**

**"Seriously she's right" Fukuda said sounding shocked**

**"How'd she know that just from looking at us?"**

**"Her dad's a sports trainer" Hyuga began to explain as the scene flashed back to a little Riko and her father watching a man run. "Collecting data and creating a training regimen. It's a skill she picked up observing bodies and data every day at his work place"**

**It focused on Riko's eye showing what she saw**

**"When she looks at your body, she sees all your physical abilities in numbers"**

The first years stared at the screen then back to their coach in awe. It was one thing being told but seeing it as Riko saw it was amazing. Riko smiled confidently

**Riko was staring at Kagami in shock "I wouldn't expect any less from a coach" Hyuga finished his explanation.**

**"What?" Kagami asked bluntly**

**_What_ ** **Riko inner-monologue** **_what is this? All his numbers are through the roof_ **

Kagami leaned back arrogantly and Kuroko looked over at Riko "You're giving Kagami a big head"

"Oi!" Kagami yelled looking offended Kuroko just stared back.

**_These aren't the values of a normal high school boy_ **

"That's what I thought then" Riko commented "Of course after seeing the rest of the Generation of Miracles I've realized that such things are in fact possible"

The GoM all looked smug and Kuroko shook his head at them

**_I can't even see his potential; I've never seen something like this, such raw talent!_ ** **Riko stared a while more before Hyuga interrupted her**

**"Coach! What are you staring at?"**

**"Sorry… um"**

**"You've looked at all of them Kagami's the last one"**

"You forgot Kurokocchi!"

**"Really?"**

**"Is Kuroko-kun here?" she called out**

**"Oh that kid from Teiko?" Hyuga looked up and down the line. The entire line of first years began to mumble about Teiko**

**_I thought I'd be able to pick out someone that strong when I saw him_ ** **"Looks like he's not here today. Alright, let's get started with practice."**

**"Um. Excuse me" Kuroko stepped forward raising a hand. Riko stopped frozen "I'm Kuroko" He said in his usual deadpan**

**Riko twitched before jumping back in terror and letting out a yell**

**"What how long have you been here!?" Hyuga yelled looking shocked as well**

**"I've been here the whole time" He said**

**_He was right in front of me and I didn't notice_ ** **Riko still looked half terrified**

Everyone in the room laughed "We've gotten used to that now" Izuki smiled.

"Yeah but he still manages to give us heart attacks every now and again" Kagami glared halfheartedly at his shadow

"Sorry" Kuroko said not looking the least bit sorry.

**_What? Did he say he's Kuroko?What? He's practically invisible!_ **

**"What this guy's part of the Generation of Miracles?" Koganei said in disbelief "He couldn't have been a regular"**

**"Of course not" Hyuga said**

The two shrunk in their seats the powerful glares from the GoM were making them sweat. They didn't appreciate the players looking down on their sixth man. Kuroko was very small and on his own quite weak so they had decided it was their job to protect him, even if he wasn't their team mate any longer.

Kuroko didn't even notice the glares as he continued to watch the screen

**"Right Kuroko-kun?" Hyuga directed at Kuroko**

**"I played in games" Kuroko corrected**

**"Right" Hyuga smiled as though he hadn't heard him before pausing "What"**

**"What" Koganei Echoed?**

**"WHAT?" They both yelled suddenly.**

Hyuga looked embarrassed "Sorry Kuroko we shouldn't have judged you before we knew what you could do"  
Kuroko waved it off he was used to that reaction.

**_Generation of Miracles? What's that?_ ** **Kagami thought**

**"Take of your shirt" Riko told him**

**"What? Okay" Kuroko agreed easily moving to pull his shirt off.**

Kise got an instant nosebleed. Kuroko was his old teammate and he had seen him in the locker room but somehow thinking of the phantom man with his shirt off made him shake. Aomine hit him hard over the head though he had a small blush on his face as well.

**Riko stared in shock before the scene cut to her staring out the window as she rode a bus home later in the evening**

"What?! It didn't even show him" Kise pouted

"Were you hoping for a show Ryota" Akashi asked menacingly

"NO no of course not" Kise held his hands up in surrender.

**_Who is he; his stats are way too low. All his numbers are below average. On top of that, he's already almost at his limit._ **

"You have gone way farther than I could have imagined Kuroko" Riko Smiled "But then you're a very different kind of player"

**_There is no way he could be a regular on such a strong team._ **

Akashi glared at the coach in the past or in the present he didn't like the way Riko spoke about Kuroko he was a very special player and he was more than just good at passing, he kept the team together. He looked over at Kuroko and he sensed a small bit of sadness. Such things were natural when you hear the thoughts of those around you. "He had every right and more to be a regular on our team"

Kuroko looked over at Akashi a small smile on his face he nodded mutely in thanks and Akashi to let one of his rare smiles out.

Seirin stared at the red headed captain. It was almost scary seeing him smile so kindly, Kuroko really was on a whole other level getting such a frightening person on his side. They looked at Kuroko with adoration stars in their eyes.

**_What on earth…_ **

**The scene switched to a street basketball court. A basketball swished through the net. It showed Kagami dribbling and then going for the goal. Then the scene tilted shaking as Kagami noticed someone in his peripherals. He missed the basket and Kuroko caught the ball his face blank as he stared at Kagami.**

"You're kind of creepy Kurokocchi"

**"When did you get here?"**

**"Nice to meet you"**

"You didn't answer my question?"

"I hadn't been there for that long but you didn't notice me so I moved closer" Kuroko explained.

**"What the hell are you doing?"**

**"What are you doing here by yourself?" Kuroko threw the ball back**

"WHY WON'T YOU ANSWER MY QUESTIONS" Kagami yelled. Seirin all giggled until a pillow smashed into his face

"Shut up you annoying Bakagami" Aomine said grumpily

"Say that to my face you tanned freak" Kagami yelled standing up to glare angrily at the man across the room. Kuroko jabbed Kagami in the ribs before a fight could break out. Kagami doubled over cursing Kuroko before hitting him back and sitting down.

**"Nothing. I'm not doing anything"**

**"Is that so?"**

**They stared at each other for a moment before Kagami started speaking again. "I was in America until my second year of middle school. I've been appalled ever since I got back by how low the standards are here" Kagami regarded Kuroko "I'm not looking to play basketball for fun. I want to play a more serious game that really gets me going. I've heard all about you. All about the supposedly strong Generation of Miracles from our year"**

"Supposedly strong?" Midorima commented pushing his glasses up the light glinting off them dangerously.

"Sorry" Kagami actually apologized "At that time I didn't think such players like you all existed." He had hated other players who had called the GoM weak without facing them it seriously pissed him off and he had forgotten that at some point he had done the same thing.

**"You were on that team weren't you? I have a pretty good sense of how good others are" he spun the basketball balancing it on his finger "People who can succeed smell different from the rest" He threw the ball back to Kuroko "But somethings not right with you. The weak should smell weak. But you…You don't smell like anything and your strength has no scent. Let me see. Show me…Show me just how good your generation of Miracles really is" He smiled near the end**

"But Kuroko couldn't play worth a damn by himself then" Midorima stated "your basis of comparison would be completely wrong"

**"How fortunate I've also been hoping to play against you" Kuroko unzipped his jacket and pulled it off dramatically "One on One"**

The room was silent before everyone except the light blue headed man burst into laughter. Aomine was actually wiping away tears "being so serious Tetsu it's hilarious"

Kuroko had a deep crimson blush spread across his cheeks

"Why did you do that?" Kagami asked seriously

"I wanted to know how you played if you really had a chance against them" Kuroko explained.

**Kagami smiled "You wanna go"**

**The game started Kagami dribbled and went for a goal his eyes widening as he scored and took the ball again continuing to play around the court** **_He's… he's_ **

**Kuroko moved to shoot the ball and it showed Kagami hitting it out of his hand looking bored and Kuroko ran after it like a child and Kagami sweat dropped**

**_He's so bad I could die. Even though they weren't blessed with physical strength there have been plenty of athletes who have excelled by polishing their skills. But this guy's hardly better than an amateur at dribbling and shooting._ **

"Looking back its hard to believe how far you've come" Kagami looked at his shadow. "Thanks to the coach and your practicing your fundamentals have improved greatly and you can shoot the ball now too"

Kuroko nodded it was true that before no matter how much he practiced on his own his fundamentals never got better even though his passing exceled but that was simply because on the GoM team he hadn't needed to do anything else but pass. On Seirin, playing against the GoM he had to get better at everything and in the end he had come such a long way. He loved basketball a million times more than he had before and it felt simply amazing.

**_There's nothing good about him. This is ridiculous._ **

**Kuroko picked up the ball and ran back to Kagami looking unphased**

**"You've got to be kidding me!" Kagami said as he stared down at Kuroko "Have you even been listening! How much do you have to overestimate your own abilities to think you can beat me? I can't believe how arrogantly you challenged me"**

**"You can't be serious. Of course you're stronger than me" Kuroko stated as though it were obvious which only seemed to piss Kagami off more. "I knew that before we started"**

**Kagami grabbed Kuroko by the caller and pulled him up**

There was the sound of snipping scissors next to them and Aomine growled. "Don't you dare hurt Kurokocchi" Kise yelled

"I'm not going to hurt him stupid I was confused and he was pissing me off"

**"What the hell do you think you're doing?!"**

**Kuroko didn't even flinch "I wanted to see how good you are for myself"**

**"What?" He let Kuroko go pushing him back a bit** **_. Unbelievable. There must have been something wrong with me too. He's just so weak that he doesn't smell like anything. This is stupid_ **

**Kuroko held up the ball "Um…"**

**"Enough. I'm not interested in the weak"**

A pair of scissors whizzed through the air sticking in the plush couch a breaths width away from Kagami's face. He looked over at it skin pale.

"Akashi kun" Kuroko sighed

"He has no right to say that when he knows nothing of how you play"

"I chose not to show him that yet s it's not really his fault and I was really weak "

"Tch" Akashi's eyes glinted in a menacing glare at Kagami who gulped. But the Rakuzen captain let the subject drop for Tetsuya's sake.

**Kagami moved to the bench and gathered his things before turning to look back at Kuroko "let me tell you one last thing. You should quit basketball"**

Kagami held up his hands in surrender "I can't change what I said so can you not try and kill me for every little thing"

"We won't /try/ to kill you. We will kill you" Aomine glared

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT"

"We'll reserve our judgment for now" Akashi said evenly even though his eyes still screamed death

Seirin was glad they weren't in Kagami's shoes he was surely a dead man.

**"However you try to cover it up with nice words like effort, raw talent is a fact of life. You've got no talent for basketball"**

**"I don't accept that" Kuroko said to Kagami's retreating back**

**"What?"**

"You're going to get a lecture now" Kiyoshi teased

**"First of all, I love basketball. And I don't share your opinion. I don't care who's strong or who's weak"**

**"What did you say?"**

**"I'm not like you. I'm a shadow"**

**The scene changed again to the gym on a rainy day. It showed the freshman in yellow and the 2** **nd** **years in blue.**

**"What a mini game?" One of them said**

"Yes we finally get to see some basketball" Kise looked excited leaning forward it was always the best seeing the reactions when people saw Kurokocchi play.

**"I can't believe we're playing the upperclassmen already" Kawahara said shakily**

**"Do you remember the record from last year they told us about in our first meeting?" Fukuda replied "They went to the finals just in their first year"**

**"Are you serious!?"**

**"That's not normal" Furihata added**

The upper classmen were positively sparkling listening to this talk.

**"There's nothing to be afraid of" Kagami had a smile on his face "It's always better to have stronger opponents than weak ones. Let's go."**

**The scene switched to Riko;** **_Let's see exactly what these rookies can do_ **

Kise leaned forward positively trembling with excitement. _Go Kurokocchi show them what you can do_

Aomine sat up just a bit he too was curious as to what their reaction would be

Midorima adjusted his glasses

Murasakibara got out a new bag of chips

Akashi tilted his head looking only half curious as to what Seirin's initial reaction would be to Tetsuya. After this game things would finally start to get interesting.

**Riko threw up the ball. Kagami got the tip off and passed it to Kawahara who dribbled it down the court and passed over the second year's heads to Kagami who went for the first dunk.**

**"That dunk was unbelievable" Kawahara said in awe**

**"Amazing" Furihata nodded along**

**_They're better than I expected_ ** **Riko thought as she watched.** **_Such a destructive force for such unpolished, intuitive play._ **

**"This is unbelievable" Hyuga wiped the sweat from his brow** **_He's more than ready he's a monster_ **

"Had I known more about the Generation of Miracles I wouldn't have been half as impressed. You still had a long way to go back then"

Kagami wanted to protest but it was true he was just beginning. Looking back at himself was strange. He wasn't weak by any means but he wasn't nearly as good as he had thought back then.

**Kagami made dunk after dunk after dunk. The screen showed the score first year 11 second years 8.**

**"I can't believe the first years are this strong" Koganei had his hands on his knees "Kagami's doing it all himself"**

The other first years looked a bit depressed. Kiyoshi stood and looked at them. "Don't be down you guys don't realize how strong you've gotten. You may not have played that much this year but you can hold your own against us and with more practice you'll only get better." The first years all smiled the good mood returning

"Besides that we're bound to get a ton of new members with the next school year and they'll be looking up to you!"

They all cheered

**_Shit! That kid still has me on edge_ ** **Kagami growled**

Kuroko couldn't help the small smile that made its way onto his face

 _Tetsuya has a way with his words_ Akashi had to admit. He had seen other player's whole worlds change because of what Kuroko had to say. He was a soft spoken but he had definite opinions and people tended to listen to his words.

**Kuroko had the ball but it was quickly stolen from him and moved back down the court**

"Your still hiding your talent" Aomine shook his head at his former shadow "despite that dead pan face I think you like dramatic entrances"

Kuroko's cheeks tinged pink

**_It's him again_ ** **Furihata thought to himself "Keep it together" He yelled**

**_For all the profound things he says, he can't play for shit._ ** **Kagami said as he raced past kuroko on the court.** **_Guys who are all talk…_ ** **he stole the ball before Mitobe could score for the other team** **_Piss me off more than anything!_ **

**"So high" Fukuda gaped**

**"Nothing can stop Kagami now" Kawahara grinned**

**"Time to put them in their place" Hyuga said**

**"It's on" Izuki smiled**

**Kagami had the ball but he was being triple teamed by Hyuga, Koganei, and Izuki. He tried to move but he was stopped at every turn.**

**"They're desperate to stop Kagami" Kawahara said**

**"They're double teaming him even though he doesn't have the ball" Fukuda added. Each of them looked serious now. "They have no intention of letting him have the ball!"**

**Kagami looked frustrated as the 2** **nd** **years continued to score. The scene changed to show the new score 1** **st** **years 15 2** **nd** **years 31**

The 2nd years all high fived each other cheering happily, just within the game seemed to get them all hyped up, Kagami was twitching slightly next to Kuroko as he watched.

**The first years were all panting and sweating "they're good"**

**"There is no way we could have won" Kawahara stated**

**"I've had enough" before Furihata could react Kagami had grabbed him by the color and pulled him up.**

**"Enough?! What the hell are you talking about?!" before a fight or argument could break out Kuroko walked calmly up to Kagami and used his knee to hit Kagami in the back of his making him falter and drop Furihata.**

**"Please calm down" he said monotonously**

**Kagami turned around looking pissed a black energy around him "You bastard…" All the first years backed off yelling terror at the frightening face.**

"Kurokocchi really has no fear" Kise remembered vividly the time he had started the fight on the street-ball court.

**"Looks like they're fighting" Koganei said watching. Izuki's eyes widened "what's wrong" Koganei asked as it showed Kagami raging at Kuroko and the others trying to calm him down.**

**"Was he in the game" Izuki asked confused**

**Kagami threw a few hits and Kuroko dodged the all easily**

**"Kuroko, I don't know" Koganei admitted**

"I love how you are all just watching this play out" Aomine half laughed it reminded him of how it used to be in Teiko. There were plenty of fights among them but nothing serious, at least for the first few years. Things had changed then and each player had kept to himself. Aomine felt a twinge of sadness at what they had lost; he hadn't noticed it back then but now it was clear as day.

**_Even I forgot, and I was the referee_ ** **Riko frowned then gasped** **_How long has he been in?_ **

**The scene changed and the music got a bit more powerful in the back building up. It showed Kuroko moving his wrist and hand**

**"Excuse me. Could you just pass me the ball" He asked**

The GoM each smirked. So it begins.

**"What" Fukuda looked confused**

**"3 more minutes" was called**

**_What can you do with the ball once you get it?_ ** **Fukuda wondered as he dribbled. He moved to pass it to Kuroko anyway** **_At least don't let them take it_ **

**The ball moved toward Kuroko and things slowed down for a moment focusing on Kuroko as his light blue eyes seemed to take in everything around him. The ball was shown being passed over their heads to an unsuspecting Furihata. He looked shocked as he caught the ball not knowing where it had come from**

**He turned and scored. The 2** **nd** **years looked baffled "it went…what… how did that pass go through?" Hyuga was stumped**

**_Why do I feel so uneasy. Is something unbelievable happening?_ ** **Riko was astounded**

Akashi was smirking as he leaned his head on his palm. Teiko had a similar reaction when he had first brought Tetsuya onto the team. They had thought it was some sort of magic trick.

Kise cheered loudly getting up to latch onto the bluenette. Kuroko calmly kicked him off and Aomine dragged the pouting Kise back to the couch.

**Kawahara had the ball he looked around trying to find an opening when Kuroko suddenly appeared. He quickly passed the ball. Another player ran in front of the ball so all they saw was the ball veer off to Fukuda who caught it looking amazed.**

**"Go for it! Shoot!" Kagami yelled looking excited. They scored. The ball continued to be passed randomly and the first years scored again.**

**"They passed the ball and made the shot before we realized it" Izuki said amazed**

**"What's going on" Koganei questioned**

"Doesn't all this make you even a little bit arrogant" Kagami asked the Phantom man

Kuroko shrugged "Not really, I know my limits and at that time passing was all I could do" He said "There was no reason for me to be cocky when I failed at the fundamentals"

**It showed a replay of the pass this time showing Kuroko as he passed just barely touching the ball but somehow sending it off on a new course with precision and accuracy.**

**_Is he using his lack of presence to pass_ ** **Riko observed her eyes calculating** **_He's not even touching the ball for very long. Could he be diminishing his already weak presence even more? Misdirection a technique used in slight of hand, he's drawing his opponent's attention away from himself. To be more accurate he's not using his lack of presence, but directing his opponent's direction elsewhere._ **

**_He's the invisible regular of Teiko who exceled at passing. I heard rumors but I didn't think he actually existed! The sixth phantom member of the Generation of Miracles!_ **

**It showed Kuroko as he continued to make his incredible passes.**

"Watching it form here, it really is something amazing!" Kiyoshi smiled

**Kuroko passed the ball to Kagami.**

**Hyuga cursed** **_Damn it I got caught up in Kuroko's pass!_ **

**Kagami smirked and shot.**

**The score was now 1** **st** **year 36 second year 37**

**"I don't believe it it's a one point difference"**

**The ball was stolen from Koganei by Fukuda and passed to Furihata who threw it to Kuroko.**

**_Crap!_ ** **Hyuga gasped**

**"GO KUROKO" His team shouted as Kuroko dribbled to the basket with a significant head start. Kuroko tried to shoot…**

**…and missed.**

**All the first years looked distressed**

Midorima tsked "You need to learn how to shoot" he scolded the bluenette

"He knows how to shoot now" Aomine said "Or were you taking to the T.V." He teased

Midorima blushed and glared at the tan player.

**Kagami got the ball and went for the dunk "That's why I hate the weak. You have to make the shot, dumbass"**

**Kuroko was smiling.**

**The scene changed to the Maji burger and it showed Kagami with a tray stacked high with burgers.**

"Holly hell" Kise yelled "What kind of monster are you"

"Huh?" Kagami looked seriously confused

**He sat down at a table where Kuroko was. He set down his stuff and took a bite before he noticed Kuroko.**

**Kuroko stared at him a shake in hand.**

Kuroko let out a soft sigh. He really wanted a vanilla shake.

Murasakibara stood up and ambled toward the kitchen. The others watched for a moment before turning back to the screen. He was probably just getting some more snacks.

**Kagami looked shocked Kuroko just set down his shake "hello"**

**"Where did you come from? What are you doing?"**

**"I was sitting here first. I like this place's vanilla shakes."**

Kuroko sighed once more.

"Tetsuya please tell me you're eating more than a vanilla shake for dinner" Akashi asked

"I wasn't very hungry" Kuroko looked away from his former captain

Akashi groaned. He always had to watch the bluenette, he ate less than anyone Akashi had ever met and had the worst diet ever, living on shakes and boiled eggs because he lived alone. He lived on his own and so Akashi had assigned him a meal plan that if he failed to follow would mean quadruple the practice.

He hadn't even thought about Tetsuya not having one anymore. Now that he was in high school and playing with such new techniques his body needed better nutrition.

Akashi would observe how the player ate while they were in this environment and put something together.

**"Go somewhere else" Kagami told him**

**"I don't want to"**

**"If someone see's us they'll think we're friends"**

**"This is my usual hangout"**

**Kagami sighed and tossed Kuroko a hamburger "here. I don't like guys who suck at basketball. But you've earned yourself one of those"**

**"Thanks"**

Suddenly there was a shake in front of Kuroko. His eyes widened and he looked up. Murasakibara held it out to him. It was obviously homemade and his eyes lit up as he took it gratefully

"Thank you"

Murasakibara nodded "Kuro-chin looked like he wanted one" he said before moving back to his own seat with his own pile of snacks.

Kuroko took a sip and there were stars in his eyes. It was so good. Everyone stared they hadn't seen Kuroko that innocently happy since the sandwich incident.

**The scene changed Kuroko and Kagami were walking down the street.**

**"Just how Strong is the Generation of Miracles?"**

The GoM all sat up straighter they wanted to know what Kuroko thought of them

**"If I played them now how would I do?"**

**"You'd be destroyed instantly" Kuroko deadpanned**

"Your bluntness astounds me" Kagami said dryly. The others in the room were snickering

**"Do you have to put it like that!?"**

**"The five prodigies have each gone on to play for their own schools. One of those schools will stand at the top"**

**Kagami laughed "That's great. That's the kind of thing that lights a fire in me. I've decide. I'll crush all of them and become Japan's best player"**

**"I don't think that's possible"**

"Kuroko!" Kagami raged. There was definite laughter around the room this time

**"Hey!"**

**"If you have hidden talent I wouldn't know. But, from what I've seen, you wouldn't even reach their feet"**

"Kurokocchi that's so sweet"

"Except Kise-kun" Kuroko added to his former self's line

"AGH! Kurokocchi's so mean!"

**"You can't do it alone" Kuroko moved to stand in front of Kagami "I've also decided. I'm a shadow. But the stronger the light the darker the shadow, and the more it accentuates the brightness of the light. I will be the shadow to your light and make you the best player in Japan. "**

**Kagami Laughed "Look who's talking. Do whatever you want."**

**Kuroko smiled "I'll do my best"**

Aomine couldn't help the spark of jealousy he felt in that moment and he had a feeling it was only going to grow as they watched.

**The screen faded to black.**

"It looks like it's going to play through your life like episodes in a show" Riko observed. "I think that was the first episode"

"Let's start the next then." Kise said in excitement "I can't wait till I'm in it!"

 


	3. Chapter 3

**The screen glowed once more before a new scene began to play. It was Seirin High, Hyuga and Kagami were talking in the hall.**

**"A game? You can't play yet" Hyuga told Kagami**

**"Wha- What? Why Captain?" Kagami asked "How am I not good enough?"**

**"You're still a trial member. You're not an official member yet." Hyuga explained calmly**

**"Huh?" Kagami looked confused.**

**The scene changed to Riko playing a video game centered on building up basketball player's talent.**

**"I knew you had potential. Nothing beats cultivating talent." She smiled happily**

"Coach is obsessed" Furihata whispered

**Riko drank happily on her juice, until Kagami came running in slamming his fists onto her desk. "Coach!" he yelled. Riko spit her juice in his face in surprise at his sudden appearance.**

The 2nd years all snickered at her.

**Kagami wiped off the juice and continued "Coach, give me an official club membership form!"**

**"What is it with today" Riko asked "You too?"**

**"Too?" Kagami looked confused**

**A flash back scene started with Riko once more sipping happily on her juice**

**"I'd like an official club membership form" Kuroko asked from right next to her.**

**Riko who hadn't noticed him spit out her juice in surprise.**

The Entire room was alight with laughter except Kuroko with his stoic face and Riko who pouted looking slightly irritated

**"That bastard"**

**"Just how impatient are you rascals?"**

**"What did you call me?"**

**"Well, you both have potential, and we've got room on the bench, so we'd be happy to have you." She handed him a form.**

**"Now I can play in a game right?"**

**"Hold it right there" Riko stopped Kagami before he could leave "I'll only except your form at 8:40 on the roof"**

"Why the roof?" Kise asked

"It's a tradition" Riko said without giving it away. "If they want to reach their full potential with all eyes on them, they've got to show some courage" She said smiling broadly at her own genius

"I'm even more confused now" _Courage?_ Kise thought confused what would they need courage for on the roof. He knew Riko was a demon like Akashi so it had to be something bad right?! His thoughts raced from one scenario to the next. "WHAT DID YOU MAKE MY INNOCENT LITTLE KUROKO DO?!" He demanded to know.

"You'll see" Riko said innocently. Honestly it wasn't that bad, but now that the atmosphere in the room had settled she felt like teasing a bit.

**The scene showed Kagami walking down the hall he stopped when he passed a bulletin board. It had a clipping on it about the Seirin Basketball debut.**

**"He wasn't kidding" Kagami said to himself**

**"Yes, they're strong" Kuroko's voice sounded. It showed Kuroko standing beside Kagami who gaped for a moment before letting out a cry. "Why can't you show up normally?"**

"I do show up normally" Kuroko said "you just notice me until I say something"

Kagami had no retort to that and frowned as he continued to watch.

**"Stop coming out of nowhere!" Kagami continued to yell. Kuroko shushed him pointing at a sign that read Library. Kagami grabbed Kuroko by the head holding out a fist still gasping from shock and anger. "You making fun of me? You're making fun of me, aren't you!?"**

**"No" Kuroko said no change in his voice despite Kagami's terrifying appearance or the grip on his head.**

**Kagami let him go and Kuroko straightened his now messy hair "that hurt" he said in monotone**

Kagami felt Akashi's glare boring into him and shivered. Who knew the GoM were so protective; although, it wasn't hard to see why Kuroko did things without thinking about consequences and he was blunt about it he was honestly surprised the boy hadn't been beaten up or seriously injured yet.

**_I don't believe it. How could anyone call an invisible guy like him the sixth phantom member?_ **

**Kuroko was still fixing his hair.**

**_How did that happen anyway? The rest of the Generation of Miracles all went to play for strong schools. Why didn't he go with them?_ **

"I didn't agree with their basketball and joining a really strong school wasn't going to help me, I wanted to find a good school. I just happened to have chosen Seirin." Kuroko explained it in basic terms. "Besides Seirin is strong in their own way"

The entire team smiled at Kuroko. They were glad he had picked them, it had been quite the journey and it wasn't even close to being over yet.

All the GoM looked down each of them feeling bad for what they had put their phantom player through and it was likely they were going to have to watch the damage they had caused to him while they were here.

**"Hey Kuroko" He looked up but Kuroko had disappeared**

"You bastard" Kagami growled at him.

**The scene changed again to Riko standing on the roof of Seirin High arms crossed as she regarded the newbies. She laughed dramatically "I've been waiting for all of you"**

**"Are you stupid" Kagami didn't look impressed and the others still looked confused about why they were on the roof**

**"A duel…?"Kuroko questioned**

**"I forgot all about it but Monday…" The shot panned out to reveal the whole school gathered below "The morning assembly is in 5 minutes!" Kagami yelled he took out his form "Hurry up and take it"**

**"Before that I have something to tell you. I made a promise when the captain asked me to be his coach last year. I promised to focus solely on pushing the team toward the national championship. If you don't think you're ready for that, there are other clubs better suited to you."**

**"What of course I'm-" Kagami was cut off**

**"I know you're strong. But I need to know you have something even more important. No matter how hard you practice, 'someday' and 'maybe' aren't good enough. I need to know you have ambitious goals and the will to accomplish them." Riko pointed out to where the school was assembled. "Give me your year, class, and name. Announce your goals here and now. If you fail to achieve them, you'll come back up here, strip naked, and confess your feelings for the girl you love."**

"EH!" All of the GoM looked scandalized even Akashi.

"You wouldn't really make Kurokocchi do that if he failed would you!" Kise had wrapped himself around the bluenette once more.

Riko smirked "Of course I would, if I didn't what kind of coach would I be"

"It's ok" Kuroko said "I completed my goal, at least for now" Kagami smiled at that and gave a nod.

Each of the GoM was a curious shade of read as they all imagined Kuroko having to strip naked on the school roof and confess!...Wait… Who would he confess to?!

"Tetsu is there a girl that you like! Is it Momoi?" Aomine asked suddenly

"Huh?" Kuroko looked confusedly at Aomine while he tried to push Kise off of him. "No I don't like her like that"

"Who do you like" Midorima couldn't help but ask "Not that I care really"

"Umm…" Kuroko thought about it. "I don't really like any girls" he said finally everyone froze but Kuroko didn't notice as he continued to drink his milkshake.

Kise squealed hugging him tightly

"Ryota! Enough leave him alone" Akashi said even though he himself had a soft pink blush on his face.

**All the freshman looked horrified except Kagami and Kuroko. "All the second years did it last year" Riko said**

**"What? No one told me about this." Furihata said aghast.**

**"I heard about it when they recruited me." Fukuda admitted**

**"But I didn't think they'd actually…" Kawahara trailed off**

**"Like I said before, I'm looking for something concrete and reasonably ambitious." Riko stated looking unfazed "You'll have to do better than 'play my first game' or 'do my best.'"**

**"This'll be easy" Kagami said with confidence he walked right up "this isn't even a test" he jumped up onto the railing "Class 1-B, Number 5, Kagami Taiga! I will defeat the Generation of Miracles and become the best player in Japan!"**

"Damn now I wish you would have lost just so you would have to strip and confess" Aomine laughed "Ah well I won't lose next year so… you better be prepared"

"Bring it on" Kagami laughed looking excited to play them all again.

**The students below stared up in shock, Hyuga among them.** **_Is she making them do that again this year?_ **

**Kagami jumped down**

**"Who's next" Riko called the other freshman looked nervous. "If you don't hurry up the teachers will get here" She threatened casually**

**"Excuse me" Furihata raised his hand stepping forward "Could I say I want a girlfriend"**

**"No" She said still smiling "What else do you have"**

**"I've got one" Kawahara stepped up to the rail and yelled "Class 1-A, Kawahara Koichi from Chuo-Ku, Tokyo. I was a sickly kid so I couldn't play sports. Things started to change for me in kindergarten…" He went on and on explaining about his life. He got to middle school before Riko had enough and kicked him in the face**

**"Next!" she yelled**

**"Umm… I want a girlfriend" Furihata said once more**

**"I told you no"**

**The scene changed to Fukuda yelling "Class 1-D, Fukuda Hiroshi. I like helping others, so when I heard an upperclassmen asking for help I immediately offered my assistance"**

**"Who knew he'd take my joke seriously" Izuki on screen said**

**"He must not have understood your joke"**

Fukuda blushed but Izuki smiled and clapped him on the back as reassurance.

**"Class 1-D Furihata Koki. The girl I liked said she'd go out with me if I became the best at something. I joined the basketball team to become number 1"**

**_Doing this really helped us focus last year. This could be a good tradition._ ** **Hyuga smiled**

Akashi had to admit for a team like Seirin such a tradition had grounds Riko was reasonably talented.

**"If that' snot good enough I don't mind if I can't join the team" Furihata told Riko**

**"I guess I'm moved; who's next"**

**"Excuse me" Riko let out a small yelp turning to face Kuroko "I'm not good at speaking loudly, so could I use this?" He held up a megaphone**

"Where on earth did you get that?" Hyuga asked

Kise laughed "It's true you're not very loud Kuroko; that's why I was so shocked when you yelled out at my game that time"

Kuroko nodded smiling "I wanted my feelings to reach you so I yelled really loud"

Kise promptly fainted with happiness at Kuroko's choice of words.

"Feelings?" Kagami asked his teammate

"Yes. I believed he could win and wanted to let him know that" He explained

"Oh… you should be careful how you word things"

"Huh? Why?"

Kagami sighed "never mind, Baka"

**"Where did you get that?" Riko asked**

**Kuroko didn't answer. He was about to speak when the roof door slammed open "HEY!" one of the school officials yelled "The basketball club again?"**

**"Crap we were almost finished" Riko frowned.**

**They all sat in a row getting lectured by the man.**

"What were you going to say Tetsuya?" Akashi asked

Kuroko didn't answer he just pointed at the screen

**The scene changed to Maji Burger where Kagami was once again eating a tray stacked high with burgers. He sat down at a table where Kuroko was currently sitting "I can't believe he got so mad over a little shouting"**

"You have no idea that Tetsu is there do you Bakagami"

"Shut up" Kagami yelled back at Aomine.

"Can both of you please behave; I want to get this over with" Midorima shook his head at the two pushing up his glasses. He would never say so out loud but he really wanted to know what Kuroko would have shouted and was hoping it would explain it here.

**"I didn't even finish and I got in trouble to" Kuroko said just as Kagami went to take a bite. He looked shocked again as he looked at Kuroko who was drinking his milkshake.**

**"You again!"**

"Kaga-chin you're the one who sat down with him" Murasakibara said between bits of his candy. "Kuro- chin did you like my shake?"

"Mhmm" Kuroko nodded "You make the best shakes Murasakibara- kun." The purple haired giant smiled happily.

"Kaga-chin?" Kagami sighed, why him?

**"Maybe I should start going somewhere else" Kagami said to himself**

**"We aren't allowed on the roof any more" Kuroko said "what will we do if we can't join the basketball club?"**

**"That's not going to happen" Kagami assured him.**

**"We'll see"**

**"By the way why didn't you go to some big name school like the other five guys? You were good enough to be known as the phantom sixth member." Kuroko stared at Kagami for a second before taking a drink of his shake "Is there some reason you play basketball?"**

**"My Middle School's basketball team had one core principle. Winning is everything. Instead of teamwork we needed to push the individual talents of the Generation of Miracles to win. Nothing could beat us but we weren't a team." Kuroko looked solemn.**

"We were at one point." Aomine spoke up despite the tense silence in the room. "Our first two years we were just like Seirin. Yeah we each had our own strengths but we coordinated them and worked together to win." Aomine cut in. "But then…" He trailed off he had been the first to leave. Did that make it his fault that they had fallen apart?

No one said anything more. There was quite a lot that they didn't fully know about Kuroko and what happened at Teiko. He had told them quite a bit but being told and seeing it happen was quite different. It was both enlightening and sad. None of them knew how they would have reacted had they been in Kuroko's spot.

**Kuroko continued on "The five of them approved, but I felt we lacked something important"**

**"So, what?" Kagami asked curiously "are you going to beat the Generation of Miracles in your own way?"**

**"That's what I was thinking"**

"That was my goal" Kuroko told them "I wanted to make all of you love basketball again like you used to"

**"really?"**

**"Your words and the coach's words really struck me, now my biggest reason to play is trying to make you and our team the best in Japan."**

**Kagami stood up "we're not going to try; we're gonna /be/ the best!" Kuroko smiled a small smile.**

**The scene changed to the school the next morning people were chattering as they stared out the window at something. Kagami walked in** **_What's all the commotion._ **

**He walked over to the window to see what everyone was looking at. He smiled and laughed when he saw it the words written on the ground outside.**

**'We will be the best in Japan.'**

**Riko too was smiling in her own classroom having seen it "This could be interesting enough to work"**

**Back in class 1-B Kagami was still by the window. He turned to look at Kuroko who was sitting in his seat reading. He lifted his hand to rub his nose revealing white chalk smudged on his sleeve.**

"I wondered who did that" Furihata said the other freshman nodded they had to, but of course it was Kuroko.

**The scene changed again to the locker rooms. Koganei noticed a magazine on the bench and tilted his head at it picking it up and leafing through it.**

**"Didn't this issue come out when Kuroko was at Teiko?" he asked. Hyuga looked at it flipping through pages**

**"All the players are featured" he said "Kuroko…" they flipped through "doesn't have an article"**

**"Even though he's the sixth guy" Koganei looked over at Kuroko "Didn't they come to interview you?"**

**"They did but they forgot about me"**

"Aka Chin was very mad when he found out" Murasakibara had a Popsicle now.

"You should have spoken up Tetsu; you had just as much right to be in there as we did"

Kuroko shrugged and Akashi frowned. They really had to do something about Tetsuya's lack of self-appreciation. He put himself down far too much. He made yet another mental note. He had quite a few of them now.

**The seniors looked depressed "So sad" they all said.**

**"Besides I'm nothing like the other five"**

The GoM looked like they were about to protest but Kuroko held up his hand stopping them "I know I have things that I can do well, but on my own I'm basically useless, I'm not like you"

Akashi moved up Build Up Tetsuya's Confidence to the top of the list.

**"They're true prodigies." Kuroko said.**

**"She's back" Fukuda yelled "The coach is back, we're going to play a practice game."**

**"I wonder who we're playing" Hyuga commented**

**"Who knows she was skipping for some reason though" Fukuda added**

"Ah" Hyuga nodded remembering "This was when she scheduled the practice game with Kaijou"

"That's my school!" Kise yelled "yay I get to be on the TV next!"

"We get to watch you get schooled by Tetsu then" Aomine laughed

Kise Pouted but smiled thinking back to that practice game. In a way he was sort of happy he lost. Then he remembered a particular part of said game and paled.

He had injured Kurokocchi! Akashicchi was going to kill him!

"What's wrong Kise not so excited anymore?"

"What?… No… it's not that… it's just.. umm… never mind" He sank down into the couch looking nervous. The others looked completely confused at his sudden change in attitude but shrugged it off for now and turned back to the TV

**"She was skipping?!" Hyuga looked distressed. It showed Riko Skipping and humming happily while the music got darker. "Be ready, everyone. If she's skipping our next opponent is going to be real tough."**

**The scene changed to the front of the school it showed Kise stepping up "This is Seirin?"**

Everyone waited for an explosion from Kise but one never came. They looked over to see the blonde worrying his lip with his teeth fists clenched. His appearance only meant he was one step closer to death by scissor decapitation!

"Kise- kun? Not that I'm complaining but are you alright your acting weird"

Kise looked up to see Kuroko looking own at hi having got up and walked over. He smiled brightly "I'm fine."

Kuroko nodded and turned to walk back to his couch. Kise grabbed him and hauled him onto the couch with him Akashi was going to kill him anyway so might as well snuggle Kurokocchi while he had the chance. "Wait don't go sit with me"

"But…"

"Please just while I play you!" Kise asked eyes big and begging. Kuroko sighed and sat down next to him Kise made room for the blunette and in the process forced Aomine off the couch.

"Hey"

"Sorry Aominicchi you'll have to sit with kagamicchi" Kise said as he hugged Kuroko happily

"Damn it' he cursed as he slung himself into his new spot. Kagami didn't look pleased either. Akashi even less so.

Midorima who had been sitting with Aomine and Kise looked slightly pleased… but only because Oha Asa had said being near an Aquarius would bring Cancers good luck.

**"New and pristine just like I expected"**

**The girls all whispered and squealed as Kise walked by. Seirin was in the Gym having a practice match. Kuroko passed to Kagami who got past Izuki circled around and dunked the ball.**

**It showed Kise smile and give a small laugh.**

**"He's amazing, such a quick turn at full speed" Koganei said. "He's no ordinary human"**

**"He might even beat the Generation of Miracles." Tsuchida nodded along with Koganei.**

**"He might be able to beat them with that"**

**"That's not an easy maneuver"**

**"He might be better than them already" The first years gushed**

"Don't underestimate us like that" Midorima said his glasses flashing menacingly. The first years gulped. "3 pointers are better than dunks anyway" he said tersely.

**Kuroko looked at Kagami and flashed back to when he told Kagami he wouldn't reach the GoM's feet. "That's what I said, but…"**

"You too Kuroko?"

"Sorry Midorima I meant no disrespect. I didn't think he was better than you but I did think that he might be at your level… of course I forgot to take in the time you would have been improving since leaving Teiko"

**"Gather around everyone" Riko yelled**

**"Yes ma'am" they all called back**

**"A practice game against Kaijou high school" Hyuga's eyes widened**

**"That's right, they won't disappoint us. We'll put plenty of first years on the court"**

**"Disappoint us? They're way better than us."**

**"Are they really that good?"**

**"They're strong at a national level. They play in the inter high every year"**

**"And this year Kaijou got their hands on one of the Generation of Miracles, Kise Ryota" Riko said**

"Me! It's ME!" Kise was back to himself with Kurokocchi seated next to him.

**Kagami smiled** **_I never thought I'd get to play them so soon. What a blessing. I'm getting excited._ **

**"Apparently Kise works as a model" Hyuga told the team**

**"Really amazing" Izuki said**

**"Good looking and good at basketball, that's brutal" Koganei added**

**"Idiot" Riko said. She looked over and noticed a giant line of girls leading into the gym all chattering with paper in hand. They all watched and Riko looked lost**

**"What? What are all these people doing here?"**

**"Umm I didn't mean for this to happen" Kise said**

**"That's…" Hyuga said trailing off**

**_What is the Generation of Miracles Kise Ryota doing here?_ ** **Riko wondered.**

**Kise looked up and looked at Kuroko who nodded "It's good to see you again"**

**"Good to see you" Kise said back smiling "Sorry, really… umm…do you think you could wait 5 minutes.**

**After a small time skip the girls were gone. "There."**

**"What are you doing here?" Hyuga finally asked**

**"When I heard our next opponent was Seirin, I remembered Kurokocchi went here, so I thought I'd come say hi" Kise said as he walked up to Kuroko "We were the best of friends in middle school"**

**"Not any more than anyone else" Kuroko deadpanned**

"Harsh Tetsu" Aomine laughed

Kise was pouting.

**"You're so mean" Kise said looking distressed**

**"Kise Ryota" Furihata read from the magazine "Though he started basketball his second year of middle school his exceptional physical ability and sense got him on the Teiko team as a regular in a heartbeat. While he has less experience than the other four he's a rapidly improving all a rounder.**

**"Since your second year" Hyuga gaped**

**"That article exaggerated quite a bit" Kise said scratching the back of his head "I'm glad to be called part of the Generation of Miracles"**

"Better me than Haizaki" Kise said

"Much better" Kuroko agreed Kise hugged him for his comment and Kuroko sighed putting up with it for the time being

**"But I'm the worst of the bunch they bullied me and Kurokocchi for it all the time"**

"We didn't bully Kuroko" Midorima cut in

"Tetsu wasn't as annoying as Kise" Aomine agreed

"Tetsuya was different"

"Kuro Chin bought ice cream"

"I never bought it for you but you took it anyway" Kuroko reminded the giant

"It was good" Murasakibara said not caring.

Kise pouted even more.

**"That never happened to me" Kuroko corrected**

**"What? It was just me?" he got serious suddenly catching a ball as it came flying at him "Ow. What was that for?"**

**"Kagami!" The team yelled at their fellow member.**

**"Sorry for interrupting your little reunion. Don't tell me you came all the way here just to greet us. Why don't you play with me a little pretty boy" Kagami challenged**

**"What? I don't know if I'm ready… but I just… Fine let's do it." He said "I have to thank you for that display"**

**"Unbelievable" Riko sighed**

**"This could be bad" Kuroko said startling the coach. The two got together Kise with the ball and Kagami on defense. Kise used the same move Kagami had earlier and scored.**

**Riko looked shocked for a moment before remembering what Kuroko had said to her earlier.**

**"He learns plays as soon as he sees them and makes them his own"**

**_This isn't simple imitation_ ** **Riko observed carefully**

**_This is ridiculous I just did that but… you've got to be kidding me._ ** **Kagami jumped to try and hit the ball out of Kise's hand.**

**"Kagami's on fire too" One of Seirin players yelled. Kagami grabbed the ball but Kise dunked anyway sending Kagami reeling backwards**

**_He's quicker than me stronger too_ ** **Kagami thought as he fell to the ground hard.**

**"This is the Generation of Miracles" Kawahara commented in awe "Kuroko your friends too good"**

**"I don't know that person; to be honest I may have underestimated him until just now. It's only been a few months since I left them but the Generation of Miracles has improved far more quickly than I expected."**

**"I don't know about this" Kise sounded disappointed "After something so disappointing I can't just leave now. Give us Kurokocchi." He walked back over to Kuroko "Come join us. Let's play basketball together again"**

**Seirin was in shock but Kise continued "I seriously respect you Kurokocchi. It's a waste of your talent to stay here"**

**"I'm honored to hear you say that. I must respectfully decline your offer." Kuroko bowed his head politely**

**"That doesn't make any sense. Besides this isn't like you. Winning was everything. Why didn't you go somewhere better?"**

**"My thinking has changed since then. More importantly I made a promise to Kagami Kun, I told him that we'd beat you the Generation of Miracles"**

**"It really isn't like you to joke around like that"**

**Kagami laughed** **_This is the Generation of miracles. They really are amazing! And there are four more guys stronger than them. I can't help but smile_ ** **"What are you doing? I was gonna say that to Kuroko"**

**"I still have no sense of Humor, I'm serious" Kuroko said. Kise smirked then it changed to a smiling Kagami and finally the serious face of Kuroko then it panned out to show all three of them before fading black.**

"NEXT ONE" Kise cheered forgetting in his excitement to be terrified.

Kagami stood up "I want a dinner break"

The others agreed "I'll cook" Riko volunteered. Seirin turned a particular shade of green. Kagami stepped forward

"I'll help" Seirin let out a sigh of relief

The two got busy in the kitchen Kagami making sure Riko didn't add anything to the food this time. Everyone else moved around exploring the place they were in. there were rooms for all of them 3 to a room.

"I want to sleep with Kurokocchi" Kise yelled from one of the rooms. His yell of pain was heard and Akashi walked confidently out for the room twirling the scissors around and whistling innocently. Seirin went pale hoping poor Kise was still alive.

Dinner was good thanks to Kagami's intervening and everyone sat down to eat with plates full of curry and rice.

Kuroko ate less than a third before excusing himself. "That can't be healthy" Kagami said as he shoved spoonfulls of the food into his mouth.

"It's not" Akashi confirmed watching his former team mate amble away


	4. Chapter 4

"Now the fun really begins" Kagami said smiling broadly. "Seirin vs. Kaijou. I'm excited even if we are just watching it."

"It's actually a good learning experience watching yourself play against your opponents you should each take the time to evaluate yourselves." Riko told the Seirin players.

"I can't wait to see it! I heard this was quite the game" Kiyoshi said sitting up more.

The entire room was alive with an electric energy.

**The screen once more lit up showing a sign that read Kaijou Private high school. Seirin walked down the path staring at their surroundings with undisguised awe.**

**"This place is huge. You can really tell when a school is devoted to its athletics"**

**The camera panned over to Kagami who looked awful with bags under his eyes**

**"Kagami kun the look in your eyes is worse than usual" Kuroko commented**

**"Shut up."**

**There was a small flashback to Kagami who it appeared couldn't sleep lying in bed with an excited look on his face "You'll see Kise, I'll show you" the flash back faded**

**"I was a little too excited."**

Riko shook her head "Baka"

"You're like a dumb little kid" Aomine laughed

"Shut up Ahomine!" Kagami shot back. The two glared at each other the tension on that one couch was astounding

**"What are you a kid going on a fieldtrip" Kuroko teased not that anyone could tell with his straight face.**

**"What'd you say?"**

**"Hey guys" Kise was running toward them**

**"Kise"**

**"This place is big so I thought I'd come get you" Kise explained**

**Kagami moved forward "Kise…" Kise walked right past him ignoring him and going to talk to Kuroko "hey"**

Kuroko let out a soft huff and Kise tried to look innocent. "I just hadn't acknowledged Seirin yet as my rivals" he said. Seirin glowered for a moment but then sighed and continued watching. They had changed that and it was something they were all immensely proud of.

**"Kurokocchi, ever since you turned down my invitation to join us I've been crying into my pillow every night" He moved his arm over his eyes wiping away fake tears.**

**"What's wrong with him?" Hyuga asked**

**"Just show us the way" Kagami demanded but again he was ignored**

**"Not even a girl has turned me down before"**

"Kuroko turns me down every time" Kise sighed

"Do you ask him out often Ryota?"

"NO!" Scarlet eyes flashed "Maybe… I can't help it Akashicchi I like hanging out with Kurokocchi. Why am I the only one getting picked on" he whined

"Because you're the only one stupid enough to open your mouth" Aomine scoffs.

"Oha Asa predicted Gemini would have horrible luck" Midorima added

**"Tch, are you ignoring me"**

**"Could you please stop being so sarcastic" Kuroko asked**

**Kise's eyes got a bit more serious "I'm interested to know more about" he turned to look at Kagami "the guy who's making Kurokocchi say those things. I don't care much about being called the Generation of Miracles."**

"I agree with myself there. Yes it will always be part of my life and I'm grateful to have been a part of the team, but now being at Kaijou I'm not part of that any more I'm just Kise of Kaijou."

Kuroko could understand that; wanting to separate yourself from the others. They were rivals now after all.

"Although I still want to be friends with all of you" Kise smiled brightly. Aomine rolled his eyes but he too wished to stay friends with them.

"Just because were enemies on court doesn't mean we can't be friends off" He said.

"I suppose" Midorima said "Not that it matters to me wither way" Everyone could tell he was lying

"I want to too; being friends means more free snacks right?" Murasakibara agreed

"I think it's decided then" Akashi nodded

Kuroko smiled "I'm glad" He knew they would never be the perfect group they all had clashing personalities and were bound to argue but it didn't matter to Kuroko, he was just glad to have them back.

**"But I can't ignore such an obvious challenge" Kise said "I'm not mature enough to let it slide, sorry but I'm going to crush you with everything I have"**

**Kagami let out a small life "Sounds good"**

**They made it to the Gym**

**"This is it" Kise said everyone gave a small start the gym was split down the middle Practice still being held on half the court.**

"That's one way to piss someone off" Aomine said realizing right away what was happening.

**"We're playing on half a court?" Riko asked "The other side's being used for practice?"**

**The Kaijou couch looked up "Oh, You're here. Welcome. I'm coach Takeuchi." He looked confused "Which one of you is the coach"**

Riko sighed

**"That's me" Riko declared proudly**

**"You? You're not the manager?" he asked astounded**

**"I'm Coach Aida Riko" she introduced herself "We look forward to playing with you today"**

**"Uh, yeah" the coach nodded**

**"So umm… what is this?" Riko asked looking at the split court**

**"Exactly what it looks like, we've only made simple arrangements for today's game"**

**"Arrangements" You could see the forming irritation on everyone's face.**

**"There won't be enough to learn from this game to make it worth watching for the guys sitting out" the other coach said bluntly Riko was twitching with anger**

**"I see"**

**"We're having the other players practice as usual so we don't waste time. Despite the arrangements you'll be playing our regulars"**

"Well at least there's that" Riko said her hands were shaking as she watched the anger from that time flooding back. Hyuga put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down. Kiyoshi watched with immense interest.

**"I hope you won't let us triple your score" The coach waved and walked off leaving Seirin looking beyond mad.**

**"They think we suck" Kagami said "They're treating this like a side show to their practice"**

**Kuroko smiled**

**The camera moved to Kise as he tucked in his jersey "there we go"**

**"Kise why are you wearing your uniform" the coach asked "you're not playing. I know we've got stars from all the middle schools but you're on a whole different level."**

**"Don't do that coach" Kise looked from his team back to the coach. "Seriously stop saying that"**

**"If I let you play it won't even be a game anymore" the coach said**

"Your coach pisses me off" Kagami muttered

"He's rough around the edges but he's a good coach when it comes down to it" Kise answered

**"Just listen to him" Hyuga said annoyed**

**"I haven't been this pissed in a while" Izuki added**

**"I'm sorry seriously sorry" Kise said hands up in surrender as he apologized "I'll be on the bench. If you give his guys a beating, I'm sure he'll put me in" Seirin still looked pissed "Anyway, If you can't force him to put me in you shouldn't go around saying you'll beat the Generation of Miracles"**

**"Hey show the Seirin guys to the locker room" the coach told Kise**

**"Its fine" Kuroko said the others already head that way "Please warm up, we don't have time to wait"**

"Kuro Chin is mad" Murasakibara said this time munching on popcorn.

"They'll be playing Kise on a full court in no time" Aomine agreed. He knew how it felt to anger Tetsu and one had better be ready for a backlash when they did.

**"What" Kise looked a bit shocked and then his eyes narrowed and he grinned**

**"Let the practice game between Seirin High and Kaijou High Begin" One of the Kaijou students announced as the players lined up**

**"The referee looked around confused before calling out "We're about to get started so Seirin please have your five lineup"**

**"There's five of us" Kuroko said hand raised**

**The entire team let out a yell even the ones practicing stopped playing to stare.**

**"What the hell"**

**"He's got no presence"**

**"He's one of their starters?" they whispered**

**"He was right in front of me and I didn't even notice" said Kobori of Kaijou**

"Where do you get such a small presence from anyway" Kiyoshi asked curiously

"My mother" Kuroko answered shortly. He had gotten a bit better at sharing more with his team but he was generally not an open person and didn't tend to go into vast explanations.

**"What about you Kasamatsu?"Moriyama asked his captain**

**"Me neither" he replied back**

**"This is ridiculous" The Kaijou coach said "after all their boasting I'd thought they'd have some decent players."**

**"We'll see" Kise said sitting on the bench eyes serious as he watched intently. "You might be right, they're not just decent."**

**They saw Riko's sight as she observed the Kaijou team "Ouch"**

**"What's wrong coach" Koganei asked**

**_This doesn't look good, I can't see everything through their clothes, but their numbers are why higher than average. Our physical numbers are way behind honestly it's not surprising for a nationally strong team. We've got Kuroko Kun and Kagami Kun but how far can they carry us._ **

**The whistle blew and the tip off started. Kaijou got the ball first. Kasamatsu dribbled down court leisurely "All right, one. Let's keep it up."**

**Kuroko appeared out of nowhere suddenly hitting the ball away from the unsuspecting captain**

"Right off the bat eh Tetsu."

**"What?" Kuroko dribbled as Kasamatsu ran to catch up "Where did he come from" he caught up to Kuroko quickly** **_He's slow_ **

**Kuroko passed back to Kagami who had caught up to them as well. Kagami ran past Kasamatsu and jumped dunking the ball so hard it ripped right off the backboard.**

Akashi let out a grin. Now they would have to use the full court. He glanced over at Tetsuya briefly

**"All Right" Kagami yelled before noticing the rim in his hand. He gaped "WOW"**

**"What? He destroyed the hoop!"**

**You're kidding I don't believe it" Yells were heard from around the court**

**"That thing's dangerous one of the bolts are rusted"**

**"Even so that's not normal"**

**"This thing is bigger than I thought" Kagami looked a bit sheepish**

**"I'm so sorry" Riko bowed apologetically to the coach.**

**Kuroko walked up to him and bowed as well "I'm sorry we broke your hoop since we can't play like this could we use the full court?"**

**The coach looked pissed**

"You planned that didn't you Tetsuya" Akashi regarded Kuroko with piercing eyes

Kuroko neither confirmed nor denied it, but Akashi could read the answer on the phantom man's face.

"Tetsu's almost as good as Akashi when it comes to planning things out like that" Aomine laughed.

"Well his talent comes from observation so he's exceptional at knowing how to play things his way" Akashi explained. "It's how he was able to develop a pseudo emperor eye"

**Kaijou began clearing the court and lowering the nets to get ready for the game. The broken hoop lay in a corner.**

**"Now that's what you call a beating" Kise laughed "I've never seen the coach like that before"**

**"You should tell him that's what he gets for underestimating us" Kagami shot back obviously still riled up**

**"How much do you think a replacement hoop will cost" Kuroko said solemnly as he walked away from the two**

**"Huh? We have to pay for that!?" Kagami looked after him in disbelief.**

"Are you sure you don't have a sense of humor" Kagami sighed.

**"Let the game resume" The Kaijou referee yelled**

**People gasped as Kise stepped onto the court finally allowed to play he smiled. "Sorry to keep you waiting" His eyes narrowed and he looked every bit as intense as Kagami.**

**"You're finally in" Kagami looked excited**

**"You're way too intense for a model when you're on"**

"I am not! I'm a great model… right Kurokocchi, you think I'm a handsome model right!?"

"No opinion" The teal headed man told him eyes never leaving the T.V

"SO MEAN!"

**"He's not just putting on a show" Kuroko said. It flashed to Riko's vision as she regarded Kise eyes wide.**

**_Amazing, seeing him again I can tell Kise Ryota really is a monster_ **

**There was a loud squeal and screams from the fan girls that had gathered. Kise waved at them. Kasamatsu quickly ended that with a kick "Quit waving at them! I'll hit you!" He yelled**

**"Ow. You already hit me Kasamatsu- senpai"**

**"Do you understand what's going on Kise?" Kasamatsu got close to him eyes sharp "Who the hell is number 10"**

**"Number 10? Oh that's Kagami"**

"Don't act like you forgot me!" Kagami yelled

**"Kagami I've never heard of him before"**

"Oi" Kagami opened his mouth to say something but it was drowned out as Aomine shoved a pillow into his face

"Shut up already Bakagami"

**"Forget about him"**

"A muffled shout of protest was heard but Aomine had the upper hand as he smothered Kagami with the pillow.

"Please don't kill Kagami kun, Aomine Kun"

"Huh?" Aomine looked over at Kuroko "Fine" he sighed releasing the other teen who glared at Aomine like he was ready to beat him up

**"The guy who stole the ball number 11…That's my teammate from Teiko Kurokocchi. Isn't he amazing right right" Kise bounced on the balls of his feet with excitement**

Kuroko had a small blush on his face "Thank you Kise kun"

Kise melted "Ne Kurokocchi, you should call me Ryota" He asked hopefully the teal headed teen had humored him so far. There was a sharp snip of scissors and Kise looked over to see Akashi looking ready to kill him.

"Sorry Kise Kun that would be too embarrassing" Kuroko said and Kise hugged him still wearily looking over at Akashi ready to dodge if he had too

"That's ok I still think you're the best" The bluenette sighed as he was once again squished by the taller teen.

It was Midorima who came to his rescue pulling Kise off him. "If you continue to hug him like that you might suffocate him"

Kuroko looked quite relieved to be released.

**"Why are you so happy?" Kasamatsu hit Kise again "In any case they gave us quite a greeting, it would be rude if we didn't return the favor" Kise nodded looking determined to do just that.**

**Kasamatsu raced down court with the ball, he passed it to Kise who jumped dunking it like Kagami had except with much more force. He let go of the rim and hit the ground only to be kicked by Kasamatsu once more.**

**"You idiot I told you to break it" he yelled at Kise**

**"Sorry"**

**Kagami looked at the rim for a second** **_he dunked that harder than I did_ **

**"I can't say the same for girls, but I've never failed to return a favor on the court"**

**Kagami grinned eyebrow twitching "Bring it on!"**

**Hyuga passed to Kuroko.**

**_Him again_ ** **Kasamatsu thought as he saw Kuroko appear out of the corner of his eye as he passed to Kagami** **_who is he_ **

**Kagami Dunked the ball with a fierce yell he hit the floor and turned to his teammates "Let's go all out!"**

"No we're going to hold back" Hyuga scoffed letting his inner colors show. "Don't underestimate your seniors."

Kiyoshi shook his head it was always so entertaining when the true Hyuga came out.

**"Yeah!" Seirin yelled except Kuroko who just nodded.**

**They dribbled down the court going back and forth so quickly it was hard to keep track of the game.**

**_What is this?_ ** **Riko watched head moving to follow the players**

**"What's with this high paced play" Koganei was also trying to keep up with the game head moving quickly from side to side.**

**Seirin- 16 Kaijou-17**

**They were matching each other basket for basket with Kaijou just barely keeping the lead.**

**"It's only been three minutes since they started"**

**_"It's like their beating each other without bothering to guard. The defense is doing everything it can, but both teams' offenses are too strong. This is a clash of the Generation of Miracles_ **

**Hyuga had the ball facing off against Kasamatsu** **_The other four are just as intense as Kise. This is almost more than I can handle._ **

"I almost forgot how much we lacked in stamina back then; we've come leaps and bounds from where we were."

"Ah cultivating talent" Riko smiled dreamily.

"I just can't wait for the Inter-highs. After all the training after the winter cup it will be just as intense a battle if not more so" Kagami had a fire in his eyes as he spoke. No one could say anything against that; they all felt the same way.

**_If not for Kuroko and Kagami they'd have won this game already_ **

**Hyuga passed to Kuroko who passed quickly to Kagami. He ran before jumping and going into a fade away.**

**"From that speed he's going into a fade away?" An onlooker yelled out. Kise caught the ball however and rushed back down court before coping Kagami's fade away.**

**_A fade away! He's copying me again._ **

Kise grinned his feet twitching as he watched. It was hard not to get invested despite knowing the outcome. The music was exciting and with the addition of the inner thoughts of your opponents, it was a whole new way to view a game.

**The ball made it in and Kaijou scored.**

**_And he keeps getting better!_ **

**Hyuga dribbled the ball down court looking focused until**

**"Captain" the voice came out of nowhere Hyuga jumped to the side nearly losing the ball as it revealed Kuroko right behind him.**

**"Where did you come from? Why are you talking to me?"**

**"I want a time out. This high pace is taking a toll on my body"**

**"What? How can you be so weak?"**

**"Also we need Kagami to cool down. The harder Kagami Kun plays, the harder Kise Kun plays. At this rate, it'll take everything we have to keep up, and it will only get worse"**

**_He's talking more than usual._ **

"I'm just observing" Kuroko said blankly

"Do you only observe people on the court?"

"No it's not really something I can control like that; it's automatic. I'm used to observing people I just put it to more use in basketball than everyday life"

**_Could this be worse than I thought?_ ** **Hyuga looked over at Riko who was also calling a time out.** **_Looks like it. The coach must be thinking the same thing._ **

**Sure enough… "Seirin Time out"**

**The whole team was gasping and panting. Riko looked concerned** **_they're way too tired for playing just five minutes. It's not unreasonable. They've been switching between offense and defense at an absurd rate._ **

**"What the hell are you doing? How many points are you going to let them take?" The Kaijou coach yelled at the players. "Is the defense asleep? Huh!"**

**"Sorry"**

**"This isn't easy" Moriyama said**

**"Yeah that first year duo is brutal." Kasamatsu nodded taking a long drink**

"It's nice to know you were as tired as we were" Hyuga watched intently it was most interesting being able to hear what other players thought and how they viewed things.

**Kasamatsu turned to Kise. "You should be able to handle Kagami, but what's with that invisible Kuroko guy" There was a mini flashback of Kuroko when he stole the ball earlier in the game.**

**Kise suddenly looked happy he smiled blindly "I know, right? Kurokocchi's actually…" Kasamatsu hit him**

**"Why the hell are you so happy?" Kise moved the hand that had punched him**

**"It's okay" he assured the captain. "The balance will tip soon enough"**

**The scene switched back to Seirin**

**"We have to deal with Kise Kun first" Riko stated**

**"I can't believe Kagami can't handle the guy himself" Hyuga sat pensively "Should we put another guy on him"**

**"What? Hey wait…" Kagami paused for a moment "Please"**

"HAHAHA /Bakagami/ is being polite!"

"I can be polite, unlike you /Ahomine/"

"Should we separate them?" Koganei asked as the couch was enveloped in dark energy from the two feuding rivals.

"No need" Akashi said Seirin turned to look at the captain who was already directing his attention to the two who were about to start fighting. "You're arguing like an old married couple… is there something we should know?"

"WHAT?" they both yelled the fight forgotten as they gaped at Akashi who simply stared right back nonchalantly

The two scootched over so they were as far away from one another as it was possible to be on one couch.

Akashi turned back to the T.V. and Seirin stared at the crimson headed master mind a minute longer before they too turned back to the TV.

**"Please?"**

**"There is a way" Kuroko cut into the conversation. The screen split showing Kuroko on one side and Kise on the other.**

**"What's that supposed to mean" Kasamatsu asked Kise**

**"It's because…" Kise began to answer**

**"They have a weakness" Both Kuroko and Kise said at the same time.**

"Weakness?" Kise questioned he wondered what weakness Kuroko was speaking of, what had he observed?

**"A weakness?" Riko asked**

**"What? You should've told us sooner" Hyuga looked at Kuroko**

**"No, to be honest I'm still not even sure you could call it a weakness" Kuroko continued "Either way I'm sorry. There's another problem. Because of the unexpectedly high paced play, my effectiveness is already wearing off."**

**"Wh-What?" Hyuga and the others looked at him with gaping mouths. The scene switched to Kaijou**

**"They won't be able to use their misdirection after 40 minutes" Kise explained**

**"Misdi… what?" Kasamatsu looked confused**

**Kurokocchi's lack of presence isn't magic" Kise continued to explain. "He's just directing your attention elsewhere. Even I can do it" Kise picked up a ball "Watch me" he commanded and threw the ball over his head.**

**Kasamatsu took his eyes off Kise to follow the ball.**

**"See you're not looking at me" Kasamatsu gasped and looked back down at Kise "Kurokocchi's using his exceptional observation skills to do this continuously, creating the illusion he disappeared so he can pass the ball around, not that he has to do anything special to have no presence." Kise smiled and Kasamatsu looked annoyed at his adoration for the sixth man "But the more he uses it the more we get used to it, and its effect gradually decreases."**

**Scene changed back to Seirin.**

**"Why didn't you tell us something so important sooner" Riko raged. She got Kuroko into a head lock**

**"I'm sorry you didn't ask" Kuroko waved his arms apologetically his voice still deadpan despite it all.**

"Sometimes I don't understand how you can stay so… blank faced?"

"Umm…" there was no way for Kuroko to explain it was just the way he was. Its how he had always been, he had smiled a bit more as a child but never as much as other kids. He explained that.

"Aww I think it would be cute to see a little kid Kurokocchi!" Kise cried out.

"I bet it was hard to make friends as a kid with so little presence" Kagami noted

"I only had one" Kuroko answered "Until middle school… then I had 6" The GoM looked happy to have been there for him but that disappeared rather quickly when they remembered what happened. It only made it that much worse knowing they were basically Kuroko's only friends at the time.

**"Do you not say anything unless you're asked?" Riko yelled** **_I must not have been thinking. I was stupid to think we could pull this ridiculous strategy off without risk._ **

**The whistle blew. "Your time out is over."**

**Riko let out a cry of despair "All I got to do was hit Kuroko!"**

**"Let me stay on him… please" Kagami asked Riko before they went out**

**"Why are you acting so polite?"**

**"I have a feeling I'm about to get something" Kagami said and then turned and jogged back out to the court without waiting for an answer**

**"Hey wait" they stopped and turned "Switch from man to man to zone defense; keep solid defense on the inside, and move to stop Kise kun quickly. Stopping Kise is your first priority"**

"Did you forget about the regulars, I'm not the only good player on the team?"

"No" Riko corrected "I knew it was a risk but at the moment with your high speed of play you were our main problem. It wasn't a perfect plan but I needed more time to evaluate" Riko sighed then turned a sharp glare on Kuroko "had I known about your limit sooner I would have had something a bit more concrete to go on"

"Sorry" Kuroko bowed his head at her. Riko just shook her head.

**"Also slow down your pace Kuroko Kun. Just don't let the gap get too big. Can you do that?"**

**"I'll try"**

**Kise had the ball but he stopped short Kagami, Izuki, and Hyuga were on him.**

**"They're defending the middle" someone from the audience observed**

**_It's just a box one and one._ ** **Kasamatsu observed** **_they're following up with Kagami to stop Kise._ ** **He sighed** **_I don't believe this._ **

**Kise passed over to Kasamatsu who took the shot and scored. Everyone cheered "Are you underestimating the Kaijou regulars? This is too pathetic" Kasamatsu told them with a smirk.**

**Hyuga wiped his sweat away "Man this is tough"**

**Riko was concentrated obviously trying to figure out a better defensive strategy. Kagami had the ball he saw Kuroko and passed but the ball was stolen by Moriyama. Kaijou quickly scored again.**

**"I see. I think I'm getting used to it" Moriyama smiled**

**"This isn't good" Izuki stared at the scoreboard 25- 33 for Kaijou**

**"What should we do Izuki?"**

**"Damn it, the gaps getting bigger" Koganei said from the bench**

**Mitobe had the ball he passed it to Kagami who jumped to score but Kise jumped too and blocked it easily.**

**"Out of bounds, white ball" The referee shouted**

**Kagami was taking deep breathes**

**"Why don't you acknowledge it already?" Kise asked "Your years away from challenging the generation of Miracles"**

**"What'd you say" Kagami turned to fully face Kise who had an easy smile on his face**

**"The gap between our scores might get bigger, but it certainly won't get any smaller. More than formations and strategies, basketball is about your build. It's a sport of size"**

"Is it now Kise?" Akashi asked the blonde. Kise went pale

"Umm… I umm… um…" Kise hid himself behind Kuroko and Midorima "I was wrong" He piped up from behind them. No one brought up Akashi's height and lived. The only reason Kise was alive was because he hadn't said anything about Akashi in particular.

**"The difference between your team and ours is simply too great. You were the only one who stood a chance against us, but I see now how good you are. I'll admit you have potential, but you're still far below me. No matter what you throw at me with one look I'll return it twice as good."**

**Kagami's eye's narrowed.**

**"You can struggle but you'll never beat me" Kise finished confidently "The world isn't that easy"**

**The music was intense Kagami was looking down at his shoes and then he let out a chuckle and another until he was laughing madly. Everyone turned to stare at him.**

**"Sorry, sorry. I'm just so happy"**

"You're a complete loon Kagami" Koganei shook his head

**"Happy?" Kise questioned**

**"It's been a long time since anyone's said that to me. I heard it all the time over there"**

**"Over there" Kise was confused**

**"In America"**

**"You lived in America that's amazing" Kise reverted back from serious to overgrown child**

**"I thought I jumped the gun coming back here to play. Hearing you say that is encouraging, really." Kise's smile dropped once more as Kagami continued "Life is all about challenges. There's no point in living if there's no one strong to play. Its better if I can't win!" Kagami walked past Kise "Don't you think it's a little soon to be saying you won? Besides now thanks to you I now know your weakness."**

**"What weakness?" Kise looked confused**

**"I'm sure it wasn't easy for you to say it yourself. With one look? What if you don't see it? Against a guy who's already invisible it's impossible. No matter how athletic you are, you'll never achieve an invisible basketball style. In other words." He put his hand on Kuroko's head "this guy is your weakness"**

**The camera panned from Kise's shocked face to Kagami's laughing one down to Kuroko's blank face "What are you doing" he deadpanned. The screen faded.**

"This more entertaining than I thought it was going to be" Kagami conceded amped up and ready to watch the next episode. And he wasn't the only one the others were just as into it especially those who hadn't been there to witness it.

"Kuro chin it's not fair!" Murasakibara complained loudly. Kuroko tilted his head confused "You let Kaga chin touch your hair but not me" The giant pouted like a toddler. He reached over with his long arms and gently ruffled Kuroko's hair. "It's soft" he said happily.

Kuroko allowed it for only second just to stop a tantrum from being thrown. Then he softly wacked the hand away and smoothed his hair.

Murasakibara went back to his snacks looking pleased.


	5. Chapter 5

**The show continued where it left off everyone was staring at Kise, Kagami, and Kuroko**

**"Kagami's powerless against Kise" Hyuga said "but his weakness is…"**

**It switched to Riko on the bench "Aside from passing, the weakest guy on the court, Kuroko kun?"**

**Kuroko was still under Kagami's hand and he glanced upward at the giant looking slightly irritated.**

**Kise looked momentarily shocked and then smiled "So?**

**Kuroko forced Kagami's hand off of him standing up straight "**

**"It's true Kurokocchi's style is the only one I can't imitate. But what does that change?"**

**A whistle sounded "End of first quarter" The score was 27- 35 Kaijou**

**"It changes everything!" Kagami stepped forward "We'll bring you to tears in the second quarter!"**

**There was a 2 minute time out.**

**"An 8 point difference Seirin's not bad"**

**"What the hell are you doing" The Kaijou coach yelled at his players on the bench "They're closing the gap"**

**"Yes sir."**

**"Your fundamentals suck! Hands up! Screen out! Rebound!"**

**"Yes sir"**

**Kise sat at the end of the bench eyes intense but he wasn't listening to the coach.**

**Back at the Seirin bench**

**"I see. Yeah that could work" Riko smiled faintly "Kagami Kun looks like you finally cooled down"**

**"No. I was always—"**

**"You were really pissed" Hyuga and Izuki said together**

"You're a hot head Kagami" Koganei told his fellow player

"Eh, I can't help it, I get fired up easily."

"That's cause you're a Bakagami" Aomine huffed under his breath. Kagami's eye's narrowed

"What'd you say!?"

Aomine didn't answer not willing to be called out by Akashi again. What a pain.

**"But Kuroko kun and Kagami kun, your coordination will be key. Can you do it?"**

**"Yeah Probably." Kagami shrugged "we'll wo—" He was suddenly hit in the ribs by Kuroko. He gripped his side painfully "you bastard, where did that come from.**

**Kuroko looked up at him face blank "You want to beat Kise Kun don't you?"**

**Kagami looked up "Of course I do" he hit Kuroko back**

**"Well then" Riko stood arms crossed**

**The referee blew the whistle "Let the second quarter begin!"**

**"Take care of the counter attack!" Riko yelled the music began to heat up as they walked back onto the court and both sides cheered for their teams.**

**Kise had the ball first and he scored and easy goal.**

**Hyuga got the ball next and he too scored.**

**Kise came back and scored again.**

**29-39 Kaijou**

**Hyuga had the ball** **_Kaijou's defense is still man to man._ ** **He passed to Izuki who passed it to Kagami. Kagami squared off against Kise**

**"Somethings changed, right?" Kise wondered. Kagami dribbled quickly toward the basket Kise running along beside him trying to figure out Kagami's next move.**

**_Just another drive? Maybe another fade away?_ **

**While Kagami was running he passed back behind Kise who turned just in time to see Kuroko pass back to Kagami successfully cutting around Kise.**

**_He's coordinating with Kurokocchi!_ **

**Kagami went for a layup and scored.**

**"Yes. Riko" Riko nodded**

**Kagami had the ball again and again he passed to Kuroko.**

**Kise followed quickly** **_Again? It won't work this time._ **

**But Seirin was one step ahead instead of Kuroko passing to Kagami he passed to Hyuga who scored a three pointer.**

**34-39 Kaijou but only a 5 point gap between the two.**

**Hyuga laughed pushing up his glasses "Have you changed your minds, first ye—" he turned to look and stopped as they were already walking away from him.**

Kiyoshi snorted and Hyuga glared at him.

Kiyoshi just smiled back innocently and looked around the room observing. Everyone was intent on the T.V. Midorima pushed up his glasses his eyes taking in everything.

Kise switched between pouting and intensity every few seconds.

Kuroko was of course blank faced as he watched.

Murasakibara was munching on chips; every so often his hand would miss the bag and he'd feel around until he found the opening again as he watched.

Akashi's head was tilted slightly glancing around the room at times always observant and always watching.

Aomine and Kagami had not moved both squeezed into their corners of the couch after Akashi's comment. Although the two tossed glares at each other.

The rest of Seirin was just as intent as they watched; each noting something they had done, or the opponent had done. Kaijou had grown stronger since this game but they could still learn a lot about the mindset.

All in all the pressure in the room was intense.

**"Number 4's really going for it" Kobori of Kaijou commented to his captain.**

**"We should be worried about Kagami" Kasamatsu shot back "He and Kuroko have started passing back and forth to each other."**

**"Kagami's just started passing the ball instead of just receiving it. Does that really change much?"**

"It changes everything" Akashi remarked

**"It changes a whole lot, dumbass" Kasamatsu said "Kuroko's passing and Kagami's one on one were two separate offensive patterns. They only had two options. Now that they pass to each other they have more options, making their offense stronger. " Kasamatsu finished**

**_And Kise can't copy Kuroko, the lynch pin of the play_ ** **Riko smirked** **_it's his bane. Kagami Kun and Kuroko Kun. With those to we can..._ **

**It moved o Kagami dribbling down the court with Kuroko right behind. Kagami passed and….**

**Kuroko missed it and the ball bounced off. They both looked at each other and Riko sweat dropped**

**_Well, we'll probably just barely make it._ **

**Kise panted glaring "Kurokocchi." Kuroko stared back blank faced**

**"Kise- kun you're strong. I'm powerless and Kagami can't stand against you. But when we work together, we have a fighting chance"**

"So dramatic Tetsu" Aomine teased his former shadow

**"You really have changed Kurokocchi. We never played basketball like this at Teiko, but you still can't stop me. I will be the winner." Kise declared. The music amped up switching from Kise's determined face to Kagami's and Kuroko's. "It's true I can't copy your coordination, but since you'll lose your effectiveness after 40 minutes, you'll lose this game in the second half. "**

**Kise grabbed the ball and moved, but was cut off.**

**"Not so fast" Kagami said but it was Kuroko who was marking Kise not Kagami. Kise hesitated**

**"What?"**

**Everyone else in the gym looked confused as well.**

**"Kuroko's on Kise" Kasamatsu looked surprised. Kuroko and Kise stared at each other**

**"Who's the guy on Kise?" One of the spectators asked**

**"Isn't he the guy that passes a lot" another questioned**

**"I don't remember him doing anything other than pass"**

**"He doesn't stand a chance!" Was the general consensus.**

**"I never dreamed we'd play together like this Kurokocchi."**

**"Neither did I" Kuroko answered**

**"I don't know what you're up to, but you can't stop me, Kurokocchi" Kise rushed pass Kuroko to get stopped once more this time by Kagami**

**"Wrong, we're not going to stop you" Kagami smirked**

**"We're taking the ball" Riko smiled**

**Kuroko hit the ball out of Kise's hand from behind.** **_What? A back tip. They took advantage of the second I hesitated!_ **

**"It doesn't matter how amazingly you play against us" Kagami said "We're trying to let you through" Kagami grinned. Kise looked back shocked as Seirin scored**

"A very good strategy against Kise." Akashi mused aloud

Kise was in his pouting stage and he let out a huff.

**"Damn it a simple double team would have been better" Kasamatsu yelled**

**_Not even Kise can react in time to an invisible guy coming up behind him._ **

**"I just won't run by you then." Kise said reasonably "No one said I couldn't shoot a three pointer. He got into position, but Kagami put his hand on Kuroko's head and jumped up slamming the ball away from him.**

**_They got me, Kurokocchi's covering below and Kagami's covering up top._ **

**_An outside shot takes too much movement_ ** **Kasamatsu observed** **_These guys are a pain. Kuroko's the one making this happen. He's the most worthless guy on the court and he can't do anything by himself, but… I don't believe this!_ **

**The screen showed Kuroko below Kagami whose hand rested on Kuroko's head.**

"He's doing it again." Murasakibara complained and once more he ruffled Kuroko's hair to appease himself. Kuroko rolled his eyes.

"I almost feel bad for you Kise this is brutal"

"Shut up Aominicchi! I can't wait till it's your turn" Kise crossed his arms and turned back to the screen.

**Kagami hit the ground "Fast break" He yelled. Kise looking pissed turned to follow him and in the moment his hand drew back hitting Kuroko across the face. Kuroko gave a small gasp and hit the ground Kise looked back in shock.**

**Kuroko sat on the ground he looked up and everyone gasped he had blood running down his face.**

The Kise in the room froze; looking at it from an outside angle the hit seemed even worse. The room was quiet and the atmosphere intense

"Oi idiot you hit Tetsu" Aomine stood up glaring

"I didn't mean to it was an accident" Kise yelled tears in his eyes as he looked down at Kuroko remembering the blood. "I'm sorry Kurokocchi!" He yelled out hugging the phantom boy. A pair of scissors zinged past him cutting his cheek and Kise scrambled back

"You've lost the privilege of touching Tetsuya" Akashi's aura was dark and Kise let out an eep.

"I'm fine Akashi kun" Kuroko started but Akashi would have none of it pulling out another pair of scissors to replace the one he had thrown. Seriously how many pairs of those did he have?

Kise glared at Midorima "it's your fault he uses scissors now!"

Midorima glared back "it's your fault you hit Kuroko"

"It was an accident." Kise curled up into a little ball "I didn't mean to hurt him, I'd never hurt Kurokocchi."

Everyone ignored him. Seirin felt bad but right then didn't seem the time to intervene, even Kagami stayed silent. Each of the GoM had an aura that screamed out not to mess with them. Kuroko stood up to check on Kise who looked utterly miserable but Akashi grabbed his wrist and shook his head.

"Let him wallow some"

"You can be cruel sometimes Akashi Kun"

"It's in my nature" Akashi shrugged

"Is Kuro chin alright" Murasakibara Kun ran his large hand over Kuroko's forehead and eye as if checking for injuries even though it was just on screen.

"I'm fine" he deadpanned. Murasakibara pulled out a Vanilla sucker and handed it to him patting him on the head. Kuroko took it with a soft smile. The purple haired man was a giant and had a terrible aura especially when he got upset but he was probably the most gentle of the group.

Kuroko sat back down knowing the sooner they got through this the sooner the rest of them would let up and forgive Kise.

Kise sat on the floor still curled up looking guilt ridden. Aomine strode over and took Kise's place next to Kuroko and put his arm around his former shadow. Kuroko sighed and popped the lollipop into his mouth. Sometimes they were a bit much.

**Kuroko stood up and swayed a bit Hyuga ran over "Are you ok Kuroko?!"**

**"I feel light headed" Kuroko swayed and Hyuga took his head in both his hands examining the wound.**

**"Get a first aid kit" Riko called. Kagami ran up to Kuroko**

**"Are you ok?" Kuroko turned to him one eye still closed as blood continued to flow.**

**"I'm fine the games just getting started"**

"You're not fine, far from it. It's likely you have a minor concussion and you said it yourself that you were feeling light headed." Midorima rattled off a tenseness to his tone. He loved basketball and wanted to play as long as he could but his plan was to become a doctor.

**Just as Midorima had said Kuroko was not all right and he fell over a moment later**

**"Kuroko" Hyuga and Kagami yelled**

**"You're finished" Kasamatsu said as he watched "It's not what should have happened though" Kuroko was laying on the bench as Riko administered first aid. "Without that first year duo, the score difference will only grow. "**

**Kise hadn't moved from his spot staring at Kuroko with guilt and shock and sadness** **_Kurokocchi_ **

**"What are we going to do?"**

**"Kuroko kun can't play anymore." Riko said Kuroko was passed out on a mat behind Seirin's bench a cold cloth on his forehead. "We'll have to make do with the members we have left"**

**"Make do?" Kawahara said**

**"Isn't this going to be tough without Kuroko?" Furihata added**

**"The second years will be our offensive core" Riko told them "It's only the second quarter, but we can't let them get too far ahead of us. I know its early but its game time Hyuga" Riko told the player who nodded "Kise Kun will just copy you so don't play offense Kagami Kun. Focus on defending. Do everything you can to stop Kise Kun from scoring."**

**"Are you sure that will work" Kagami asked**

**"It'll be fine have some faith." Hyuga told him**

**"But…"**

**"I said it'll be fine dumbass" Hyuga sparkled smiling despite the threatening tone. "Listen to you seniors once in a while or I'll kill you"**

Midorima, Kise, Murasakibara, and Aomine all looked at Hyuga. He was like another Akashi… between him and Riko Seirin had it rough. Although neither of them had the air that Akashi had that could be used to completely terrify them nor the threat of actual violence.

**Kagami looked taken aback.**

**34-39 Kaijou**

**"First years should show more respect for your seniors. Get on your knees!" Hyuga muttered walking back onto the court**

**"Your showing your true colors captain" Izuki called out he turned to Kagami "Don't worry about him he's always like that during clutch time. When he speaks his mind he won't miss many of his shots. Leave the offense to him. You just defend like your life depends on it.**

**The game started and Izuki took the ball. Koganei provided a screen letting him get away from his mark. He passed the ball to Hyuga and Mitobe blocked as Hyuga shot the ball.**

**"He's usually a normal guy, but when he gets going he's amazing! Also scary! He's the multi-personality clutch shooter, Hyuga Junpei!" Riko said**

**"Take that" Hyuga smiled wickedly as the basketball soared through the next scoring a three pointer for Seirin.**

**"Calm and collected he never loses his cool. He may seem cool and in control, but he has a sense of humor, Izuki Shun" Riko continued as Izuki said something about an Icy hot Salon pass "The hard working unsung hero. A man whose voice no one has heard, Mitobe Rinnosuke"**

Everyone looked over at Mitobe who smiled and opened him mouth and closed it

"He said hello" Koganei translated leaving the GoM completely confused.

**"He can do everything and nothing, a jack of all trades master of none, he's Koganei Shinji!" Koganei was crying dramatically at the introduction**

**"You're so mean!"**

**Riko smiled at all her players she had absolute trust in the 2** **nd** **years. "Unfortunately every last one of them never gives up"**

**The scene changed to a street in town Takao was pulling a cart with Midorima riding inside.**

**"Damn it we were supposed to trade at the signal. You haven't pedaled once" Takao gasped as he did his best to pull the cart. Midorima smiled**

**"Of course I haven't. Today Oha Asa's horoscope predicted the greatest day for cancers like me." He took a sip of his drink**

**"What does that have to do with this? Anyway if we're coming all the way out here to see a practice match your middle school teammate's better be good."**

**"It's the copycat and the invisible man"**

**"Are they good?"**

**"Hurry up or the game will be over "**

**"It's your fault for reading horoscopes"**

"You were at the practice game" Kagami had no idea he was there

"Yes I saw him afterward" Kuroko nodded

"You saw him and you didn't say anything" Kagami yelled

"He was talking to Kise kun when we left. My head was hurting and it didn't seem like he was there to talk to me so I didn't say anything" Kuroko explained as if it were obvious.

**The scene changed back to the game.** **_They're not as good without Kuroko but their offensive team isn't bad. There putting no.4's shooting ability to good use._ **

**The score was 48-52 Kaijou**

**"There's a minute and a half left in the second quarter."**

**Kuroko was still out for the count.**

Seeing him lying there was like a punch to Kise as he watched and his guilt was strong. He looked over at Kuroko who was sitting calmly next to Aomine who had his arm on the couch behind the bluenette

**Hyuga scored again and wiped the sweat from his forehead.** **_This isn't easy. On top of that we lost power when we lost Kuroko. I'm starting to lose focus._ **

**The score read 68-74 Kaijou**

**_I don't think we can make a comeback._ **

**"Coach isn't there anything we can do" Kawahara asked**

**"They don't have any energy left for plays after the first half's pace." Riko frowned as she stared out at the court watching. "If only we had Kuroko kun"**

"Don't say that aloud" Aomine said "If Kuroko heard you he'd go back out no matter what, that's how stubborn he is" Aomine said wrapping a protective arm around the player. Kuroko was a shadow and had remained one even after everything simply because he fought for his team. He didn't care about his well-being as long as he could help his team. It was how he always was. Not that Akashi ever let him do anything if he was injured no matter how much Kuroko insisted but still.

**Kuroko twitched "Very well"**

Aomine hit Kuroko softly over the head with his fist "Dumbass"

Akashi shook his head, Kuroko didn't get hurt often but there were times when he was sick and Akashi had to shut him down time and time again as he begged to be put in to help his team. That had been during the first two years. Before the fateful 3rd championship. "She wouldn't dare let you play. Not with a head wound like that"

Riko tried not to look guilty but she was quaking with fear remembering what he did to Kise.

Midorima looked momentarily confused before his features set in stone. He distinctly remembered Kuroko playing in the final quarter. Back then he hadn't known the bluenette was injured hadn't really cared. But now that he had seen the damage it worried him greatly. He looked over at a Riko and had his thoughts confirmed. Akashi was not going to be pleased.

**Riko looked shocked and whipped her head around to see Kuroko lifting himself into a sitting position, before standing up. You could hear his soft gasps as he did so and he swayed uneasily on his feet.**

**"Good Morning" he greeted as his team stared at him in shock "I'll be going then." He walked slowly toward the court to be subbed in. \**

**"Hey wait." Riko panicked jumping in front of him "What are you talking about."**

**"But you just told me to go" Kuroko said innocently**

**"I didn't tell you to do that it just slipped out" Riko denied**

**"Then I'm going"**

**"Hey!"**

**"If I can change anything by going out there, please" Kuroko begged although his tone never changed "besides I promised Kagami kun I would be his shadow."**

**Riko looked conflicted before she sighed "Fine"**

The air in the room felt Icy. "You let him play" Akashi's words were harsh

"I..." Riko looked down

"I know Kuroko can put up a convincing fight but you're his coach you have to make that decision even if it means losing a game."

"Can you really say that Akashi Kun." Akashi turned his dark gaze on Kuroko "Winning is everything used to be our motto and none of you ever forgot that"

Akashi had a dark aura around him but he could not argue with Kuroko. The way he had been, his other self, might have also let Kuroko play if they had been in that situation rather than lose. He fought with himself and his anger. Only Kuroko could put him in this state.

"Perhaps we have no room to talk about doing everything to win" Midorima cut it "But still playing after getting a head injury that hasn't been treated by a professional can be dangerous you could risk permanent brain damage. Your coach should have known that."

Riko nodded "he's right Kuroko I shouldn't have let you play"

"I'm fine anyway"

"But what if you hadn't been"

"It's the past it can't be changed. Its ok coach I wanted to play I'm glad you let me" Kuroko gave her a rare smile to ease her guilt and Riko nodded back it was true that was the past and there was nothing she could do, but still.

"It wouldn't have happened if you hadn't been hurt in the first place" Aomine shot Kise a look but Kuroko quickly dispelled it by jabbing him in the ribs. "Kuroko" Aomine gasped as he clutched his side not unlike Kagami had done early in the video.

"Be nice it wasn't Kise Kun's fault."

Kise brightened up a bit and he scooched just a bit closer to Kuroko; he laid his head against the couch where Kuroko sat to be closer to him. After this he would formally apologize and hopefully be forgiven.

**"But if I think you're in trouble, I'm switching you out immediately" Riko told him**

Akashi grumbled under his breath still caught in his own inner battle.

**Kuroko was subbed back in he walked up to Kagami and the two looked at each other for a moment before Kagami finally said "Let's go"**

**Kuroko nodded "yeah"**

**The game commenced Hyuga scoring a point Kise ran back down the court he caught the ball Kasamatsu passed and dunked it scoring for Kaijou,**

**Mitobe got the ball and passed to Kuroko who passed the ball right past Kise to Kagami who dunked quickly.**

**Kuroko kept up the passes.**

Aomine grinned next to Kuroko. He was really proud of what his former shadow had accomplished. There was no one who could say he was weak, not then, and sure as hell not now.

**"We were just getting used to him, but now he's back at full power." Kasamatsu said "It must be because he stayed out the last two quarters"**

**The score read 80-82 Kaijou with only a 2 point difference.**

**Kagami and Kuroko ran down the court both sweating heavily. Hyuga got the ball and shot Kise watched in shock as did the others in the gym as it sailed through the net to score for Seirin.**

**82-82 they were tied**

**Kise looked shocked** **_We're tied_ ** **Kise laughed lightly and Kuroko looked over in shock as did Kagami.**

**Kasamatsu threw the ball to Kise "KISE!" he yelled. Kise grabbed the ball and was racing down the court past Kuroko who couldn't react in time.**

"It almost looks like he's in the zone but at the same time it doesn't." Kagami stated watching

"He could be at the door" Aomine said for once not looking to start a fight. "You know almost there but not quite."

**"Kuroko" Kagami yelled Kuroko tried to turn to steal the ball but Kise was simply too fast as he changed hands. He rushed past Kagami and scored.**

**Everyone stared at Kise**

**_He's even stronger?_ ** **Kagami gaped** **_Did he see through Kuroko?_ **

**Kise looked intense "I won't lose, not to anyone. Not even Kurokocchi."**

**"This isn't good" Hyuga commented. "Give it your all everyone this'll be just like the first quarter from here on out. A back and forth run and gun game."**

**Kasamatsu had the ball, then Kise. It switched to Kagami scoring and then Kise also scoring.**

**The game was going so fast it was hard to keep up with it all.**

**The score was 91-93**

**_2 minutes and 11 seconds left_ ** **. Riko thought as she watched mouth set in a line.**

**Kuroko passed and Hyuga scored. It showed score after score after score. For both teams.**

**The score read 98-98**

**"They're tied again!"**

**There was 15 seconds left**

**"Resilient bastards, lets finish them" Kasamatsu yelled as he passed the ball.**

**"There's no time left, get them" Hyuga yelled as they all raced down court. "If we don't take the ball here its over"**

**"Kagami kun" Kuroko said coming up beside Kagami "if we can get the ball, there's one more thing we can do that Kise Kun can't copy. It's a simple strategy that will only work once though.**

**_There's less than 10 seconds left._ ** **Riko observed** **_We don't' have the strength to play in over time._ **

**"Defense, don't let them score" was yelled from the court**

**Riko sat forward and yelled "You can't just defend. Take the ball"**

**Kasamatsu had the ball once more and Hyuga marked him but before he could even attempt a steal Kasamatsu was shooting. Hyuga cursed but before he could despair Kagami appeared and hit the ball out of his hands. Hyuga got the ball and threw it with all his might to Kagami who was already half way down the court he and Kuroko ran with the ball.**

**"Don't let them through!" Kasamatsu yelled.**

**Kagami dribbled the ball and Kise was there guarding. He passed the ball. "Kuroko" and kept running past Kise. Kise turned to Kuroko in shock**

**"Kurokocchi can't shoot. With only two of them he'll have to pass it back to Kagami"**

**Kuroko shot**

**"He shot the ball?" Everyone watched with bated breath.**

**"No" Kasamatsu yelled "it's an alley-oop" Kagami jumped up to catch the ball.**

**Kise jumped also "I won't let you do that." But Kagami kept rising as Kise began to fall.**

**_He's still climbing? How far will he go? We jumped at the same time but I'm falling first. How can you stay in the air so long?_ **

**Kagami grabbed the ball and there was a flash back of earlier.**

**"It's a simple strategy that will only work once though." Kuroko said. Flash back faded**

**"I don't need you to return the favor because…" Kagami yelled**

**The flashback resumed "We just have to score a buzzer beater" Kuroko continued the flashback faded once more.**

**"This ends now!" Kagami pushed the ball through the net scoring.**

**The whistle blew final score 100-98 Seirin.**

**The screen faded to black.**

Everyone sat back in their seats as the episode ended and the game had been decided. Kagami laughed. He wanted to play basketball so badly.

Unfortunately there was still a reasonable amount of tension in the room

Kuroko reached over the couch then and ruffled Kise's hair in a rare display of affection for his friend. "I forgive you Kise kun. It wasn't your fault"

Kise stood up and bowed "I'm so sorry."

The other GoM didn't say anything but the tension dissipated and Aomine hit Kise with a pillow for good measure.

Kuroko moved over so Kise could sit with him once more forcing Aomine off the couch. The tan player gave a soft huff.

"Fine but I get Tetsu when he plays me"

Kuroko wanted to speak up and say that probably wasn't a good idea considering what happened during that game and all the emotions but Aomine was already walking away. Kise latched onto Kuroko happily.

The next episode started


	6. Chapter 6

**Everyone was quiet for a moment no one could believe that Kaijou had lost.**

**"ALL RIGHT" Kagami broke the silence. Everyone on Seirin cheered and Riko gave her players a thumbs up. Hyuga, Izuki and Mitobe gave thumbs up back**

**"I can't believe we won" Hyuga laughed half in disbelief.**

**Kuroko had his hands on his knees gasping for breath and a small smile formed on his face.**

**Kise looked on in disbelief "I lost?"** **_For the first time in my life, I…_ ** **A tear fell from his eyes "Huh? What…" Kise rubbed at his face trying to stop the tears**

**"You Idiot" Kasamatsu kicked Kise in the back "Stop crying! And you've got some balls to say you've never lost before. I'll hit you! You better add the word revenge to that empty dictionary of yours" Kise stared at him and then smiled.**

**A whistle sounded "Line up. With a score of 100- 98 Seirin High wins."**

**The two teams bowed to each other "Thank you very much."**

**Hyuga and Kasamatsu took hands. "Because we're in different districts, if we play again it'll be at the inter-high." Kasamatsu said his coach was in the back furious.**

**"We'll be there" Hyuga replied Riko in the back smiling dreamily. "I don't want to confess my love butt naked" Riko laughed then little Moe flowers popping up. Hyuga looked irritated but smiled. "Let's go"**

**The scene changed to Kise who was splashing water on his face. He turned off the water**

**"Gemini's horoscope predicted terrible luck for you today" Midorima told him Kise looked over shocked to see his former teammate. "But I didn't think you'd actually lose."**

"I didn't think you'd lose either" Kise mumbled

"EH?!" Midorima raised an eyebrow at the blonde. Kise stuck his tongue out at him.

"Not any fun is it, but the next game we get to watch is against you"

Midorima pushed up his glasses "What do I care"

"Tsundere, Midorima is a Tsundere"

"Shut up!"

"TSUNDERE" Kise yelled

Kuroko who was sitting between the two had had enough he grabbed a pillow and hit the two in the face with all he had.

"OW! Kurokocchi"

Midorima glared at the teal headed teen next to him as he fixed his glasses.

"Please be quiet" he deadpanned

**"You came to watch Midorimacchi"**

**"Either way it was an unfortunate game. Even a monkey could have managed those dunks. It's no wonder fate didn't choose your side." He adjusted his glasses with tapped fingers.**

**Kise looked at Midorima a bit put out "I haven't seen you since middle school. It's good to see you again." He smiled then "I see you haven't stopped taping your fingers. Anyway who cares if I dunk as long as it goes in."**

**"That's why you're no good." Midorima told him**

"Midorimacchi your being mean!" Kise complained Kuroko raised the pillow managing to be threatening and yet still blank faced. Kise quickly shut his mouth.

Akashi smirked who knew Tetsuya had it in him to be like that. The phantom man was one of the only ones who could throw him off; he always defied expectation.

**"Getting the ball in from up close is easy" Midorima continued "Getting it in from far away has true value. Didn't anyone teach you to 'Do the likeliest and God will do the best'? Optimal effort makes you worthy of fates grace.**

**He threw a towel to Kise**

This made Kuroko smile. Back before during their first years at Taiko Midorima Kun had been the 'mother of the group' He was the one who took care of the group, always in the strictest of ways, but still.

He made sure Murasakibara kun ate healthy snacks every once in a while and the one time Kuroko had got caught in the rain Midorima kun had given him his extra clothes so he wouldn't get sick, after which he was thoroughly scolded of course.

Akashi Kun could be motherly too but no one was like Midorima Kun.

**"I always do my best and I always keep the Oha Asa horoscope's lucky item on me. " Midorima held up a toy frog. "By the way today's item is a toy frog. That is why my shots never miss"**

**_I've never understood that last part._ ** **Kise thought to himself staring at the toy frog** **_This is the Generation of Miracles number one shooter._ ** **"Shouldn't you be talking to Kurokocchi instead of me?"**

**"There's no need. B blood types like myself and A blood types like him never get along"**

"Kuro chin was always being scolded by Mido chin."

"That's because he did stupid things without thinking" Midorima huffed

Kagami nodded he had to agree with the green haired shooter. Kuroko was always getting himself into some situation or another.

**"I not only acknowledge his style, but respect it"**

"Thank you Midorima Kun"

Midorima looked away haughtily but there was a slight blush on his face.

**"But I cannot accept his decision to attend an obscure school like Seirin"**

"HUH?!" Hyuga's eye twitched

Kiyoshi patted him on the shoulder "Calm down calm down this is in the past" he laughed easily.

**"I simply came because we'll lay them in the division preliminaries. But honestly they're not good enough." There was a slight tension in the air but it was wiped away by the sound of a bicycle bell. They looked over to see Takao pedaling toward Midorima looking pissed.**

**"Midorima, you bastard! You left me alone in the middle of traffic! Do you know how embarrassing that it?!"**

**"I just came to watch the game today." Midorima turned back to Kise "But allow me to apologize. There is no way we will lose to Seirin. I regret t tell you that you should give up on your revenge."**

**Kise looked over for a second and his eyes widened just a tad Midorima looked to see Seirin leaving Kuroko walking with Kagami. He lifted his hand to his head looking up trying to see the bandage like a little kid.**

The site made Kise squee. "You're too cute Kurokocchi!"

**The scene changed to Sasuki's General Hospital**

Kise paled looking at the bluenette worriedly.

**Kuroko and Riko were talking to a doctor they both bowed.**

"Well what did he say!?" Kise couldn't take it he looked close to tears sadness radiating off of him

"It was just a mild head injury not enough to be considered a concussion" Kuroko said

"Ah… good I was really worried" Kise sighed out he wiped away a few stray tears.

**It showed Riko in front of the team giving them a thumbs up. "Every things okay" Everyone seemed relieved.**

**"Sorry for making you worry" Kuroko bowed formally in his overly polite way.**

**"I didn't know what was going to happen when you fell over." Izuki said**

**"I'm glad you're okay" Tsuchida smiled**

**Koganei let out a cry of victory "alright we won!" and the team celebrated again**

**They walked through the streets. Izuki turned to his team "Let's get something to eat on the way home"**

**"What do you want?" Hyuga asked**

**"Something cheap I'm broke" Koganei chipped in.**

**"Me too." Kagami said**

**"So am I" Kuroko added last.**

**"Hold on" Riko stopped them all "How much does everyone have after transportation costs?"**

**What they came up with was measly not enough for one meal let alone the entire team. They all sighed looking depressed**

**"Let's go home" Hyuga said**

**"Yeah"**

**They started walking again with much less spirit than before. Riko fell behind a bit. She looked over just as a bus passed advertising free steak. She smiled brightly eyes going big; Riko ran forward blowing her whistle. The team turned around looking confused.**

**"It's okay, what do you say we go for steak?" She looked excited while the team looked confused.**

**The scene changed to show giant stakes being served to the team. Then moved to a sign that read:**

**4kg steaks**

**Eat in 30 minutes or less and it's free.**

**Those who fail must pay 10,000 yen.**

"You guys did that without any money!" Aomine gaped

Riko grinned giving a thumbs up **.** "Yup and we didn't pay a single cent"

"Did Tetsu get one too?"

"Yes" Kuroko deadpanned

All his former teammates stared at him. Riko said they didn't pay but Kuroko ate like a mouse how on earth did they do it!?

**"What's wrong? Don't hold back" Riko seemed way too happy.** **_This is too much_ ** **the whole team thought staring at the steaks with disbelief; except Kuroko who looked as he always did.**

**"What are we going to do if we can't eat all this" Hyuga looked troubled.**

**"What? Why do you think I make you run every day?" Riko asked**

**_For Basketball?_ **

**They all began to eat their steaks.**

**Hyuga sighed** **_I should know by now that this is how she is._ **

**Izuki looked at the steak "This steak is Steakilicious"**

**Koganei that was sitting next to him grimaced "Sorry but that shit is really annoying right now"**

**Kuroko was only a few bites in when he set down his silverware and dabbed at his face with a napkin "Excuse me?" he said**

**Hyuga looked over "Do you need some water?"**

**"I give up" he said simply**

**"KUROKO!" Everyone yelled in disbelief.**

"I knew it! There was no way Tetsu could eat even a quarter of a steak" Aomine laughed

**There was a time skip and every single member of the team looked near dead and stuffed to the max.** **_I'm dead_ ** **Hyuga thought to himself.**

**"This is delicious! Maybe I'll get some more!" Hyuga looked over at Kagami who was eating with zealous he looked at Hyuga's plate "huh? If you're not going to eat that can I have it?"**

**_He's stuffing his cheeks like a squirrel._ **

"Baka" Aomine grumbled

"Aho" Kagami shot back just as silently. Both glared at each other

"Squirrel face"

"Tanned freak"

"Dumbass!"

"Bastard!"

A pair of scissors flew between them "Were you two saying something?"

"NO!" They both denied gulping.

"I thought not" Akashi said simply going back to watching. The two sighed.

**"Save me the hassle and bring them all over here." The team all celebrated**

**"Kagami, thank you!"**

**While that was all happening it showed Kuroko slipping away. He sighed as he left the restaurant and looked over noticing Kise who was leaning on a railing near the street right outside the restaurant.**

"Stalker!" Kagami yelled

"AM NOT!" Kise yelled back "I just wanted to talk to Kurokocchi so I followed you"

Seirin sweat dropped all of them thinking together _That's totally being a stalker!_

**"Kise kun"**

**"Do you have a minute to talk?" Kise asked**

**After a small time skip it showed the rest of Seirin leaving the restaurant Kuroko and Kise were gone.**

**"Thanks for the food" Riko grinned**

**"Yeah, don't come back" one of the restaurant men told them.**

**"I think I ate too much" Kagami groaned as he walked out**

**"You really are a monster." Hyuga sighed as he walked out right after**

**"But you saved us" Koganei said positively.**

**Riko smiled at them all "Okay let's go home. Is everyone here?"**

**"Eh. Where's Kuroko." Hyuga wondered**

**"I'm sure he's near the back just like he always…" They all looked to the back expecting to see Kuroko only for it to be empty.**

**"He's not there" they all sighed**

Riko grinded her fist into her hand an ominous aura around her. "Don't just leave without saying something. It's hard enough to keep track of you as it is."

Kuroko held up his hands in surrender his face deadpan "Sorry I sincerely apologize for causing you trouble"

Riko sighed and let herself fall back against the couch.

**The scene changed to a small playground beside an outside basketball court.**

**"It's been a while since we last talked like this" Kise stated "How's your injury"**

**"I'm fine" Kuroko said**

**Kise jumped up on a bench sitting down so he was looking at Kuroko a basketball in his hands.**

**"I saw Midorimacchi"**

**Kuroko didn't look too surprised "Honestly I don't get along very well with him"**

"It's your fault! If you'd stop doing things without thinking!" Midorima grumbled hotly

"Sorry" Kuroko apologized.

"Tch" Midorima looked away fixing his glasses. "At least say it like you mean it"

"This is how I always say things" Kuroko dead panned which only proceeded to irritate Midorima more.

**Kise laughed "Now that you mention it your right. That left hand of his is no joke, especially on good days for cancers."**

**"Yes"**

**"Seems like he just came to watch today's game. Anyway… First you turned me down and then I lost today's game. Everything's going wrong with my life right now." Kise balanced the ball on his head looking up at the sky his legs lifted he balanced on the back of the bench using only his hands. "I didn't expect you to say yes. But I was serious."**

**"You'll fall over" Kuroko warned then looked down slightly "Sorry"**

**Kise jumped up so he was standing again. "I'm kidding. Anyway I wanted to ask you for your reason… Why did you disappear?"**

All the GoM froze and Kuroko looked down. No matter what happened now, that time in his life would always be painful **.**

**Kise threw the ball to Kuroko who caught it with one hand "right after the middle school championship" Kuroko didn't answer he just stared back at Kise.**

**The scene changed back to Seirin who was looking around for Kuroko. "I can't believe no one noticed him leave. I know he's got no presence but this is ridiculous." Riko said**

**"Doesn't Kuroko have a phone?" Koganei asked**

**"I can't believe he just disappeared like that?" Hyuga looked around. "What is he a puppy?"**

**"Let's just hurry up and find him" Riko said "Maybe I'll put him in a Boston crab hold when we do."**

Kuroko turned pale and both Kise and Midorima got a bit scared. To get such a response from their former teammate that crab hold must be something else!

**Kagami looked around on his own "Sheesh" He was distracted as he looked over to see a game of streetball being played. He grinned** **_Street ball it's been a while since I've seen that in Japan._ ** **He looked passed the game suddenly his eye catching on Kise first and then the teal head on his teammate.**

**Kuroko, who had been staring at Kise blankly, suddenly pouted "I'm not sure"**

It was a lie. Kuroko knew exactly why he had left but he didn't like to talk about it; especially not to them. It had taken facing Aomine before he got around to even partly explaining it to Kagami.

So he had pouted showed emotion to throw Kise off.

**"What?" Kise had a comical look on his face from the shock of the pout coupled with his answer it was not what he had been expecting.**

And it had worked.

**"It's true I began to question Teiko's policies because of the championship games. I felt we lacked something.**

**"Sports are all about winning" Kise stated "What could be more important?"**

**"I thought the same thing until recently. So I still don't know exactly what's wrong with it but… all I know is I hated basketball at the time."**

Seirin all looked at Kuroko heads bowed they knew how that felt. And the GoM looked ashamed; they had pushed their shadow to that point.

**"The feel of the ball. The squeak of Basketball shoes. The swish of the net. I started playing because I loved the game. That's why I was so impressed when I met Kagami Kun."**

"Huh? Me?" Kagami pointed at himself confused.

**"He loves basketball from the bottom of his heart. He seems to have been through rough times but he still takes basketball more seriously than anyone else."**

**"I don't get it" Kise said "I can say one thing though" Kise continued as Kagami came around the court into hearing distance. "If you think so highly of Kagami because of his attitude towards basketball, someday the two of you will part ways. The biggest difference between me and the other four isn't our physical abilities. They all have a special ability not even I can imitate. I realized during today's game that he's still learning. Just like the Generation of Miracles, he has a unique ability. For now he's still an immature challenger. He's enjoying the thrill of recklessly playing strong opponents. However, someday he will achieve the level of the Generation of Miracles and grow apart from his team. When he does do you really believe Kagami won't be a different person?"**

"Bakagami's not like that." Hyuga said suddenly "He's a basketball head who gets angry and frustrated easily but he has all of us to make sure he doesn't get too cocky"

Kagami glowered at the name but smiled and nodded. He had proved that during the game with Rakuzan when he had gone past the zone with the help of his teammates.

"Kise's just saying that because he's jealous." Akashi told them.

"Was not!"

"Hmm… So your telling me I'm wrong" Akashi's eyes flashed and Kise paled "You weren't just jealous that Tetsuya regards Kagami so highly?"

Kise opened his mouth to deny it but then frowned he looked away with a huff. Maybe he had been just a bit. "Maybe a little, but not entirely" He pouted. It was hard for him not to be jealous. For a really long time Kurokocchi had looked to them had been theirs and now he wasn't and it was hard for Kise who looked up and respected Kuroko with such reverence.

The others felt it too but they had no room to complain.

**Kuroko stared back at Kise as if trying to find the words but before anything more could happen Kagami raced over and hit Kuroko Kuroko spun around dropping the ball as he did "You bastard why did you disappear like that?" Kagami growled he looked over at Kise. "Hey"**

**"Were you listening?"**

**"I sure as hell was. What the hell are you kidnapping Kuroko for?"**

"I didn't kidnap him!"

"No just stalked him" Kagami grumbled

"I'm not a stalker! Kurokocchi tell them"

"Kise kun's clingy"

"KUROKOCCHI!"

**"What? Who cares if I talk with him a little bit?"**

**"We can't go home. The coach won't shut about responsibility or something."**

"Who won't shut up?" Riko glared getting ready to kick Kagami. Hyuga held her back and Kagami pushed Aomine in front of him.

Aomine kicked him for it and Riko calmed down.

Kagami glared at Aomine.

**"We've been looking for him" Kagami explained**

**"Damn it looks like there's some trash over here" Someone said. Kuroko who was behind Kagami looked over. "Come on you've had enough. Give someone else a turn." A thug looking guy said to the street ballers from earlier.**

**"We just got here. Wait your turn."**

**"Our turn" One of the thugs stepped forward.**

**"Now now why don't we settle this with some basketball" Said another.**

**The fight had caught the attention of Kagami and Kise "Who are those thugs?" Kagami asked watching.**

**The kids from earlier had the ball first they passed it off to each other and made the first goal.**

**"Wow not bad we might lose" One of the thugs said smiling**

**They passed to each other but one of them missed the pass and the first guys there picked it up taking it back down court they were about to score again when one of the thugs came out of nowhere "Block" He yelled hitting the ball and the player down.**

**"Hey what was that? It's three on three."**

**"Huh? I said we'd play basketball I didn't say anything about three on three"**

"That's low" Kiyoshi glared at the screen "If you're going to declare to settle something with basketball at least be fair, if you don't have the talent to do so then don't go saying stupid things." He didn't like bullies.

**"What are you saying, that's not fair!" One of the thugs kicked him in the stomach**

**"Hu what did you say?" he kicked him in the shoulder next "Sorry I didn't hear you"**

**The thug smiled and turned to step away before stopping short as he came face to face with a basketball. Kuroko was spinning it on his finger.**

**"There's nothing fair about this" he said he moved the ball slightly so it rubbed into the man's nose.**

"Tetsu!" Aomine yelled "Those guys could beat you up"

"See always doing something stupid without thinking" Midorima said

**The thug jumped back clutching his nose. "Who the hell are you? Where'd you come from?"**

**Kuroko looked at them "This isn't basketball. Besides violence is bad." He scolded.**

**Kagami and Kise watched in shock not having noticed Kuroko slip away. "What the hell is he doing?" Kagami yelled**

**"Kurokocchi?"**

**The bigger thug picked Kuroko up by the collar "What do you think you're doing?"**

**The one still holding his nose laughed "There are still guys like this these days. Fine then. Let's settle this with basketball." He paused for a moment as Kagami came up behind Kuroko putting a hand on his head. Kise stood behind Kuroko as well**

Murasakibara pouted again and reached out to ruffle Kuroko's hair. Kuroko dodged and tears appeared in the giants eyes. "Does Kuro chin hate me?"

Kuroko sighed he knew how much of a child Murasakibara Kun was but really this was too much.

The purple haired man abandoned his bag of chips sniffing slightly and looking depressed. Kuroko looked away for a moment looking put off before reaching out and ruffling the giant's hair instead. Murasakibara reached over and the same making sure not to ruffle it as much as smooth it down which was much less annoying to Kuroko.

Happy now Murasakibara picked his snacks back up and turned back toward the screen.

**"Mind if we play too?" Kise asked smiling easily.**

**"Why'd you get involved bastard?" Kagami glared at the thugs as he spoke to Kuroko.**

**_He's huge!_ ** **The thugs all thought.**

**"Five on three's fine bring it on" Kagami said.**

**"What'd you say" One of the thugs yelled they looked upset.**

**The game started Kagami passed to Kuroko who passed to Kise who scored. Kise stole the ball after that passing it to Kuroko who passed to Kagami who scored. The game continued all of them passing back and forth to one another. The game ended with the Thugs sprawled out on the court. Kagami, Kise, and Kuroko standing victorious.**

**"They destroyed them" The kids who had been their originally said in awe. "Amazing."**

**The three walked off the court. Kagami and Kise turned on Kuroko**

**"What were you thinking?" Kagami yelled "Did you think you could win if it turned into a fight?"**

**"No, they would have beaten me up."**

"How can you say that without a care?" Koganei asked

Kuroko frowned "It was the truth"

**"You bastard"**

**Kuroko held up his arm "Look at these guns"**

There were scattered snickers at that. Mostly from Seirin.

**"You don't have any!" Kagami looked irritated.**

**"Kurokocchi you can be amazing sometimes" Kise remarked.**

**"I thought those guys were terrible" Kuroko explained "I just wanted to tell them." Kuroko said**

**"You should have considered the consequences first!"**

**"I forgot to"**

Midorima turned to Kuroko "Do you do that a lot?"

Kuroko looked at him but didn't answer right away.

"What Midorimacchi?"

"You talk like you've stepped in during situations like that a lot" Midorima continued

"I have" Kuroko deadpanned

"Huh!?" Kise looked over at Kuroko aghast.

"I don't like bullies, so when I see someone being violent and mean I just feel like saying something so I do"

"You could get beat up moron!" Kagami yelled

"I have been before. I'm not very strong so it's bound to happen"

"Don't talk about it like it doesn't matter" Kagami glared at his shadow.

"It's been happening since middle school"

"What, seriously! I don't remember seeing you get beat up"

"It started mainly after I quit so no one noticed." Kuroko said.

Akashi stared at him. He had no idea Tetsuya was being bullied. There had been a few players in the basketball club second and third string who'd been mad about Tetsuya being bumped up to first but Akashi had dealt with them quite easily.

Of course when he changed none of that had mattered to him anymore. He'd stopped looking after the teal head and Midorima who'd always dragged Tetsuya out of trouble like a mother hen had changed too.

The truth was no one had noticed or paid attention to Kuroko after he'd left them.

"You're really brave Kurokocchi but you should really stop that habit."

"What if you were seriously hurt one time and couldn't play basketball anymore because of it. Try thinking of the consequences" Midorima scolded.

"Careful Mido chin your soft side is showing"

"Shut up. I'm just stating a fact"

"Sure sure" Aomine teased trying to hide the pain he felt at that revelation. He had never stopped caring about Kuroko no matter how much he changed or at least that's what he always thought but knowing he got beat up most likely right under his nose. It really pissed him off and he had no one to be angry at but himself, he should have been there for Tetsu.

"Don't worry Kuro chin I'll crush anyone who hurts you from now on" Murasakibara assured him.

**"Don't give me that crap!" Kagami continued to yell at Kuroko.**

**"Sorry"**

**"You said it yourself they could beat you up"**

**"Sorry"**

**Kise listened to the two of them and smiled. He picked up his bag "I should get going" he smiled brightly** **_I finally got to play with you, Kurokocchi._ ** **He walked off before turning back momentarily "And don't think I've forgotten about my revenge Kagamicchi"**

Kagami grumbled to himself. "The damn Generation of Miracles and their stupid nicknames. Kagamicchi and Kaga chin! It's just Kagami!" He continued mumbling under his breath.

**"Kagamicchi?!"**

**"Kise kun adds 'cchi' to the names of those he acknowledges. That's great for you."**

Kise smiled "So you like when I call you Kurokocchi!"

"I don't mind it much" Kuroko shrugged

**"I don't want that!"**

**"Don't lose in the preliminaries" Kise yelled. The two stared after him.**

**"Kagami kun I'd like to ask you something" Kuroko said "did you hear my conversation with Kise?"**

**"About us parting ways? We don't even get along in the first place. You're the one who said I couldn't do it alone. If you're right there's nothing to worry about. Besides… you'll always stand by the light. That's your basketball."**

**Kuroko stared at him for a moment "Kagami kun you say some deep things sometimes."**

**"Shut up!"**

**The two walked out of the park when Riko came running up "There you are! Sheesh!" She tackled Kuroko before he had time to react putting him in the crab hold she had talked about earlier. Kagami gaped.**

The GoM stared at the TV feeling sorry for their former teammate.

**Kuroko let out a yelp and Riko glared**

**"Let's go home" Hyuga walked by with the other teammates obviously it was a normal affair for the second years.**

**Kuroko struggled holding out one hand "Kagami kun" Kagami turned around before he kept walking not wanting to chance the coach turning on him "Save… Save me…" then he fell onto the cement giving up.**

The GoM except Akashi were looking at Riko in shock _Demon!_

Akashi just let out a small laugh.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! here are 2 chapters for you!!

**The next episode started with Kise and Kagami playing basketball against one another. It was like the end of the game except they seemed to be the only two people on the court.**

**Kise jumped up "I won't let you do that!"**

**"You don't have to return the favor because… this ends now!" Kagami yelled he brought his hand down and then everything changed… Kagami was in a classroom and he had his hand on his teacher's balding head as though it were a basketball.**

Everyone started to laugh. Kagami blushed red in embarrassment and scowled at the screen blaming it for his current embarrassment.

**Kagami opened his eyes blearily "Huh?"**

**"Don't huh me." The teacher said angrily. Kagami woke up quickly realizing what had happened "how dare you sleep so shamelessly in my class. Come to the faculty office later."**

**Kagami removed his hand from his teachers head "What?" he sat back in his seat twitching with anger. There was a soft snoring sound coming from behind him.** **_Why didn't he get in trouble?_ **

**The camera moved to show Kuroko right behind him fast asleep.**

"Must be nice to have so little presence you can sleep whenever you want and no one would ever notice" Aomine said stretching. He loved to take naps sometimes he'd even skip school to sleep.

"It's a pain trying to wake him up though" Kagami said

Kise laughed remembering when they had had a training camp during their second year and it had taken all of them to finally get Kuroko out of bed. He was a very heavy sleeper "And his bed head is atrocious"

Kuroko put his hand up to smooth down his hair subconsciously.

**Kagami and Kuroko weren't the only ones who were tired the entire team was drowsy all of them trying desperately to stay awake during class.**

**Hyuga yawned widely** **_I'm so sleepy. I've never been so tired after a single game before._ **

**Riko noticed** **_Games against the generation of Miracles aren't easy._ ** **She wrote a quick note in her notebook and circled it 'Stamina up'**

**Suddenly she seemed to remember something** **_Now that I think of it today's the day._ **

"The day for what?" Aomine questioned

"You'll see" Riko smiled

"We're going to get this a lot aren't we" Aomine grumbled under his breath.

**The scene changed showing all the freshman lined up in the hall across from the 2** **nd** **years.**

**"What do you want?" Kagami asked bluntly**

**"Go buy some bread" Riko grinned brightly**

"That's it?" Kise asked. The GoM looked completely confused.

Akashi looked thoughtful; something about the grin on Riko's face made him think it wouldn't be quite so simple.

Kiyoshi laughed he remembered the craziness of the cafeteria it had taken quite a bit of team work to get through that mess of people. He wondered how the freshman handled it.

**"Huh?" Kagami looked confused**

**"Bread?" Fukuda repeated**

**Riko smiled at them "On the 27** **th** **of every month the Seirin High Cafeteria sells a limited quantity of very special bread."**

**"I see" Kagami said flatly**

**The screen showed a very interesting looking sandwich as Riko continued her spiel "Supposedly eating this fantastic bread will bring you great success in love, clubs, or anything else. The triple delicacy Iberian pork cutlet sandwich; with caviar, foie gras, and truffles! Its 2800 yen."**

**"It's so expensive" one said**

**"And there's so much on there it must be trash" added another**

**"We beat Kaijo and practice is coming along well. We're asking you to get this fantastic bread so you can continue building momentum." Hyuga stated.**

**"But we're not the only ones with our eyes on it" Riko commented "It always gets a little busier than usual"**

"You call that a little" Kagami yelled.

"It can't be that bad" Aomine said offhandedly

"You have no idea" Furihata told him seriously. The other freshman nodded in agreement.

**Kagami grinned "We just have to buy some bread right? That's easy as pie… Ma'am"**

**"Here" Hyuga handed Kagami an envelope. "The second years will pay for this; buy lunch for everyone else while you're there too. But if you fail…" The atmosphere darkened "I won't need any change. Instead you'll be doing three times as much strength training and footwork."**

**All the first years looked scared except Kuroko with his ever emotionless face.** **_Terrifying! Lunch time clutch time._ **

Izuki laughed lightly and the others rolled their eyes.

**"If you don't hurry they'll be sold out" Izuki told them**

**"Izuki senpai" Furihata said**

**"It's okay. We managed to buy some last year, and you're just going to buy some bread." Suddenly he straightened up "Bread?" He drew out his notebook writing "Panda bears eat Panda bread."**

Izuki laughed at his own joke but he was the only one.

**The others were already walking away unamused "See you later"**

**Mitobe lifted his hand looking worried and Koganei smiled at him "You always worry too much Mitobe. What are you their mom?"**

**Hyuga watched them go before looking at Riko "What did you mean 'A little busier'"**

The first years glowered at Riko, except Kuroko who was unperturbed.

**"What?" Riko smiled innocently "I'm making this an annual event for first years."**

**The scene changed to focus on the first years all looking on in disbelief. (Except Kuroko)**

**"Are you serious?" Kagami stated the screen widened to show a ton of students yelling and trying to claw their way to the front.**

The GoM were in shock.

"You weren't kidding" Kise said weakly "That's just ridiculous"

**"Th-This is chaos." Fukuda said**

**"We have to go" Kagami reminded them all "Three times the strength training and foot work will kill us"**

**"Ok I'll go first" Kawahara volunteered "I might not be as strong as Kagami but I'm pretty confident in my power." He looked geared up for a fight which wasn't surprising given the ferocity of the crowd.**

**Kawahara ran forward and Fukuda called out after him "Don't die"**

**He ran into the crowd and was automatically tossed out.**

**"You're unbelievably useless" Furihata said**

Seirin was cracking up with laughter as Kawahara pouted. The GoM watched in disbelief; such a situation felt almost unreal. All of that over bread?

**"Now that I take a better look; this is going to take more than a little power" Fukuda observed it showed a ton of big well-muscled guys blocking the way. "The rugby teams forwards. The American football teams linemen. Sumo and weight lifting. We're supposed to get past these guys?"**

"So you say something after I run in" Kawahara yelled tackling his friend.

**"Sounds interesting" Kagami looked excited**

"You'll get fired up over anything won't you Baka" Aomine laughed

"SHUT UP"

**"Let's do this!" Kagami ran forward using all his strength to try and break through the crowd. He was pushed back and fell. "This is Japanese lunch time rush" He yelled speaking English in his shock**

The second years face palmed.

**"Kagami" Kawahara said**

**"You're acting American now?" Fukada added**

**"We've got to go together" Kawahara said suddenly determined. "Seirin fight" He yelled and together with Fukada and Furihata they ran into the crowd they were thrown out. They tried again looking a bit more ragged but were once more tossed out. And once more they ran into the crowd and were again tossed out.**

**_This isn't easy!_ ** **They all thought.**

"Of course not. If it was easy it wouldn't be fun" Riko laughed the first years all sweat dropped.

**Kagami grabbed Fukuda**

**"We've got to take our chances" He said "Sorry Fukuda" He yelled throwing the man into the crowd, he jumped up standing on Fukuda's back. "Basketball isn't the only American thing about me"**

**"Crowd surfing" Kawahara cheered**

**"It's crazy but it just might work!" Furihata added**

**It seemed for a moment as if it was working but before he could get to close he began being pushed backward until Kagami lost his balance and fell. They were quickly thrown out of the crowd.**

**"This is Japanese lunch time rush!" Kagami yelled once more**

**"Please stop that" Kawahara told him.**

**Kuroko came up behind them "Excuse me." They turned around. "I bought one" He said simply.**

There was a loud cheer from the first years. "We might have failed without you Kuroko Kun!" Furihata smiled at the bluenette thankfully

**They stared at him. Kagami grabbed his color "What? You? How?" He asked**

**The scene showed Kuroko being pushed forward through the crowd easily**

**"The flow of the crowd pushed me to the front" Kuroko narrated for them "So I got the bread and left some money"**

**Kagami stared at him in disbelief and Kuroko laid the bread in his hands "Here" He turned to the others who looked equally as disbelieving. "What's wrong?" Kuroko asked**

Akashi couldn't help the small chuckle and shake of his head.

**"It's nothing" Fukuda said**

**"The Phantom sixth man is in a league of his own." Kawahara added.**

**They brought the bread to the roof and presented it to the 2** **nd** **years.**

**"We bought them" Kawahara said sounding exhausted.**

**"Good work. Thanks." Riko smiled**

**"Here there's juice" she held up the cartons to them.**

**"Is... is this…" Kawahara stuttered**

**"It's fine. You guys eat it." Izuki told them.**

**"Huh? Are you sure?" Fukuda asked**

**"Of course. Don't hold back" Hyuga reassured them.**

**"I guess we'll take turns. Who's first?"**

**"It's gotta be Kuroko" Furihata said.**

**They offered the first bread to Kuroko who unwrapped it "Thank you for the food" He took a bite and stopped "This is…" the camera angle changed to show the back of Kuroko's head and the other first years staring at him with shock as sparkles seemed to emanate from the normally stoic teen. "It's incredibly delicious."**

"Wow" Aomine whistled "that must be some amazing bread"

Kuroko nodded.

"Aww why didn't it show Kurokocchi's face? It's like it's teasing us" Kise pouted.

**"I've never seen Kuroko so happy before!" Kawahara said**

**"I'm next" Fukuda said taking a bite. His face showed pure joy. The rest of the team followed after him each taking a bite and grinning.**

**And then it panned over to Kagami eating a normal extra-long sandwich "I don't care what it is as long as it's big"**

Aomine snorted

"Get your mind out of the gutter" Kagami glared

"You said it"

"I didn't mean it like that and you know it"

"Whatever"

They glared at each other.

**Everyone looked happy as they ate**

Kuroko smiled at the screen. He was truly glad that he had chosen Seirin.

**The scene changed to the gym "Captain I copied the preliminary tournament bracket" One of the freshman yelled.**

**Hyuga went on to explain how the prelims worked. (I'm not going to type that all out sorry Lol)**

**"I sort of get the picture. But your wrong about one thing" Kagami commented**

**"Huh?"**

**"They're not chosen. They win it…Sir."**

Everyone in the room nodded in agreement

**The 2** **nd** **years nodded with determination and a sort of fire in their eyes.**

**"We've got three weeks until Inter-High preliminaries. We fell one step short last year, but we'll definitely go this year! We'll be facing a lot of strong schools, but our biggest and strongest opponent is Shutoku High"**

Midorima smiled. He was proud of his school and his team.

**"Last year they were the nation's top 8. On top of that, just like Kaijo, they had one of the Generation of Miracles join their team. If we can't beat them we won't make it to nationals."**

Midorima's mood soured as he remembered the loss. He was glad for it in the long run, but it still irked him as any loss would.

**"Kuroko you know who he is don't you" Kagami asked.**

**"I doubt you would believe me even if I told you" Kuroko answered.**

Midorima blushed at the 'sort of' praise from the bluenette.

**"However, as Kise Kun said the other four are on another level. If they've gotten even better, I cannot imagine how good they are."**

The other four smiled to themselves each feeling flattered.

**"But before we can face Shutoku, we have to play our first game." Hyuga reminded them. "Let's make sure we're on the ball"**

**"Yeah!" They all yelled**

**"By the way, where's coach" Fukuda asked looking around.**

**"She went to observe our first opponents practice game" Hyuga told them.**

**"I'm back" Riko entered the gym**

**"Speak of the devil" Hyuga said**

**"She was skipping after the Kaijo game, but she's not skipping today" Kawahara said.**

"Of course not this is the beginning of the Inter-High, things are serious" Midorima stated.

The others nodded. The fun with the bread was over now started the prelims; the GoM had to admit they were incredibly interested in the coming games. Akashi and Murasakibara more than the others as they hadn't witnessed the games in person.

**"Coach, are you going to skip today?" Furihata asked**

**"Like hell I will" She yelled at them and the two froze.**

**"Idiots, she wouldn't act like that over an official game." Hyuga stated. "But you do seem unhappy are they good?" Hyuga asked.**

**"We shouldn't be worrying about Shutoku when our first match isn't looking good." Riko told them seriously**

**"What do you mean?" Hyuga questioned.**

**"One of their players might give us trouble" Riko answered "You can watch the video later. Take a look at this picture" Riko handed over her phone.**

**Hyuga opened the phone and the others crowded around. "Th-This is…" Hyuga stared**

The GoM Leaned forward

**The screen switched to show the picture of a fluffy kitten.**

"Huh?" Aomine stared

**"It's cute, but…"**

**Kuroko stared at the picture a little star floating from him. He really did love cute little animals.**

**Riko waved her hand "Sorry, it's the next one"**

**Hyuga pushed the button and gasped**

**"His name's Papa Mbaye Siki." Riko continued. The picture showed a tall obviously foreign black man looking incredibly serious. "Two meters tall, weighs 87 kilograms. He's a foreign student from Senegal."**

**"Senegal. He's huge, 2 meters!" Hyuga gaped the other looked equally shocked.**

**"He's just big" Kagami stated not looking too perturbed.**

**"This Papa Mbaye… what was it?" Hyuga tried to remember.**

**"Papanpa?" Fukuda questioned**

**"It's Papa try hard" Koganei said.**

**"Papa… Papaya ito" Izuki wrote down quickly. They all continued to talk trying to remember or just making up names for the tall player.**

**Riko sighed "we're not getting anywhere, Kuroko Kun give him a nickname"**

"Why me?"

"You're always so quiet so I picked you" Riko said smiling

**"MMmm" Kuroko thought about it for a moment "How about 'Dad' then?"**

**"Where's your naming sense." Koganei complained.**

**Izuki straightened "Dad. Dad's company is a dud." He wrote down. The others all snickered.**

**"That's so lame" one of them said.**

**"But you're laughing too." Another pointed out.**

**"For this Dad we'll have too…" Riko trailed off as they continued to snicker. "Hey listen" She yelled. They all moved to attention the laughter halting. "He's not just tall. His arms and legs are long too. Everything about him is big. More and more schools are inviting students from abroad to increase their power. Our net opponent Shinkyo High was only a middle tier school until last year. But with the addition of a single foreign player, they've become a completely different team. They can't reach high enough and for this one simple reason no one can stop him."**

**"But we can't just do nothing" Kagami said.**

**"Who said we would?" Riko smiled. "So Kagami kun, Kuroko kun, starting tomorrow you two will have your own training regimen. The preliminaries start of May 16** **th** **. Until then you won't even have time to complain."**

**"Yeah!"**

**((Training Montage))**

They all watched as they trained briefly laughing as it showed Kuroko and Kagami sacked out in class.

**The calendar counted down the days until finally it was here. Riko flipped her cell phone closed. "The gangs all here"**

**It showed the whole team Kagami's eyes were blood shot and he looked awful.**

Aomine snickered and Kagami glared.

**"Let's go" Hyuga yelled and they all walked forward. Kuroko caught up with Kagami.**

**"You couldn't sleep again" he asked stoically**

**"Shut up" Kagami shot back.**

**They started their warm ups. Hyuga observed the other team "Dad doesn't seem to be here." He commented**

**At that moment there was a loud thunk. The camera moved to show Papa Mbaye duck under the door rubbing his head. "Everything is so short in japan" He complained.**

**"What are you doing hurry up" The other teams coach said to him**

**"I'm sorry I'm late" Papa apologized.**

**"Why is that the only thing you can say fluently" said one of the players from the other team, Tanimura.**

**A basketball rolled over and bumped into the back of Tanimura's foot. Hyuga chased it over. "Oh. Sorry"**

**"By the way, did you guys really beat Kaijo" Tanimura asked**

**"It was just a practice game." Hyuga stated**

Kise glowered.

**"I see, I guess the generation of Miracles isn't as strong as we thought" He said arrogantly**

The rest of the GoM glared at the screen. Although they didn't like being called the Generation of Miracle's anymore it still irked them to hear a player who had never played them talk like that.

"Such arrogance" Akashi bit out his red eye turning into liquid gold for a moment before receding.

The entire room gulped audibly. The air in the room was so full of tension as the 5 players seethed in anger.

**Hyuga looked irked.**

**"The Generation of Miracles lost?" Papa questioned. "They brought me here to beat them. I'm disappointed they are so weak"**

The temperature in the room dropped and Seirin felt frozen in fear.

**Kagami glared at him as he walked past bumping into Kuroko who he hadn't noticed. He looked around then down at Kuroko shocked at his small size. Papa leaned over and picked Kuroko up.**

Kuroko glowered in his seat as the rest of Seirin couldn't help their laughter and the tension lessened minutely.

**"No little boy, children shouldn't be on the court." Papa said still holding Kuroko up**

The GoM scoffed especially Akashi who snipped his scissors threateningly.

**Kuroko's shirt lifted slightly revealing his jersey "You're a player?"**

"Why is he still holding Kuroko? Put him down already you great lug" Aomine glared at the screen this Papa whatever guy was seriously pissing him off.

**Papa set Kuroko down "They lost to a child like him? Are all the generation of Miracles children?"**

"Aida?" Akashi turned to Seirin's coach.

"What?" Riko looked half startled at being called out.

"Do you know if he still attends Shinkyo High?"

"I believe so" Riko answered half confused until she saw his malicious look. Riko shuddered; she did not want to be Papa after this was all over.

**All of Seirin were laughing Kagami was literally on the floor.**

Kuroko looked at his team flatly and they all smiled innocently back.

**"Honestly I'm starting to get annoyed" Kuroko said. The others stopped laughing straightening up**

**"You don't' like to lose do you?" Kagami asked amused. "I guess we'd better show Dad why he shouldn't piss off kids."**

**They were lined up "Let the game between Seirin High School and Shinkyo Academy begin"**

**"Let's play a good game" They said.**

**The game began Kagami and Papa meeting in the middle for the tip off. Papa got the tip off.**

**Hyuga looked shocked** **_Seriously I don't believe it! Kagami lost to him in height!_ **

**_Bastard_ ** **Kagami thought.**

**Tanimura caught the ball with a smile, he passed to Papa.**

**"Shinkyo's got the ball first" One of the observers stated.**

**Kagami was on him and Papa jumped.** **_A jump fade without faking!_ ** **Kagami thought** **_He's mocking me!_ ** **Kagami jumped but he didn't jump high enough and Papa scored.** **_He's huge!_ ** **Kagami gaped.**

**The small crowd murmured.**

**"Shinkyo takes the first point."**

**"Too easy" Papa laughed.**

**"Don't worry about it." Hyuga yelled tossing the ball to Izuki "Let's get it back."**

**Izuki passed it to Mitobe who passed it back to Hyuga. Hyuga took the shot but Papa blocked it catching the ball.**

**"Seriously" Hyuga said.** **_He can reach that!? What can't he defend?!_ **

**"This is ridiculous" Furihata stated from the bench.**

**"Having a foreign student isn't fair." Kawahara agreed**

**Tanimura smiled "Are you guys one of those hard working teams?"**

**"What?" Hyuga asked**

**"We see a lot of those" Tanimura said "Guys saying it's not fair we've got a foreign player. We're not breaking any rules."**

**"Well you can have up to two of them on your team" Hyuga said**

**"Right?" Tanimura nodded "What's wrong with getting strong players? Its really easy, all we have to do is just pass the ball to him and we can't help but score"**

"How idiotic is he?" Aomine stated

**"I don't know how easy it is, but if that's your policy you better not complain" Hyuga told him "Besides we've got our own ridiculous players. We didn't have to invite them though"**

There were loud cheers and Seirin patted Hyuga on the back

"Thanks that was annoying to listening to" Aomine nodded to him then turned to Kuroko "I hope you hurry and show him up Tetsu."

**The screen showed Kuroko and Kagami. Kuroko was pulling at his wrist band.**

**"What?" Tanimura questioned.**

**Mitobe as staring at Kagami's back. Kagami got a chill and turned "I'll be fine" he assured the older player.**

**Papa shot and missed.**

**He missed! Get the rebound." Hyuga yelled. Mitobe got the rebound and raced back. Papa looked shocked. It showed the ball missing the basket again and again and again.**

**_His accuracy suddenly declined._ ** **Tanimura noticed.** **_What's going on?_ **

**The screen changed to Riko smiling. "It won't be so easy to score, because…Kagami Kun won't let dad make his plays."**

**"What plays" Fukuda asked.**

**"Even if he can't reach there's still a way" Riko said. "Mitobe Kun's way."**

Everyone looked at the quiet man and he smiled at them.

**There was a flashback "Mitobe sensei is a veteran when it comes to defense." Riko said. "From now on you'll practice with Mitobe kun every day."**

**Mitobe was shorter than Kagami.**

**"You'll learn firsthand how to stop somebody bigger than yourself."**

**"Someone bigger?" Kagami asked.**

**"Listen up" Riko said "Blocking's not the only way to stop a shot. You can make them miss"**

**Kagami's shot missed and he looked shocked.** **_I can't get it in. A normal one and one wouldn't be so bad but when he won't let me inside I can't make any shots. This is freaking hard._ **

**The scene changed showing the transition from Mitobe and Kagami to Kagami and Papa.**

**"Don't let him do what he wants to do. Don't let him go where he wants to go. Force him out of his comfort zone." Riko commented as Kagami did just that "Pressure him so he can't shoot easily."**

**Papa went to shoot again and Kagami stayed on him. The shot missed again.**

**"He missed again" Said an onlooker**

**"He's been missing a lot." Commented another**

**"He can't make any shots this foreigner's no big deal." Papa was shocked**

**_Shut you mouths. There's tons of pressure on the court._ ** **Tanimura thought glaring.** **_He can almost block him with those jumps. The intensity of his focus could kill._ **

**"What's your problem?" Papa asked as Kagami jumped to block on of his shots. He missed again "What the hell is this? I'm pissed!"**

**"Don't let it get to you, he's not blocking you." Tanimura told him. "Defense"**

**"This methods stressful for me too" Kagami said.** **_I've got to take him down more directly than this. I'll do it._ ** **He grinned and ran down court he walked up to Papa.**

**"Hey let me tell you two things. First I'll block one of your shots in this game."**

**Papa glared "there's no way you can do that. I will not lose to a team with a child on it."**

**"Second" Kagami continued moving around him and toward the basket. Papa looked shocked at his movement. Izuki had the ball he passed it seemingly straight toward Papa. The man looked at the ball coming toward him.**

**_Lucky_ ** **Papa thought.**

Aomine laughed "About time"

**Kuroko hit the ball away passing to Kagami who scored.**

**"This kid might give you some trouble." Kagami told him smiling.**

**"Could you please stop calling me a child" Kuroko said flatly**

**The screen faded to black.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Review!!!


	8. Chapter 8

-

"Alright! Onto the next one!" Furihata cheered.

"I think we should stop here" Midorima said

"Huh? Why?" Kagami asked he looked over and stopped at what he saw.

Kuroko had fallen asleep at some time during the end of the episode and was leaning against Midorima's shoulder.

Akashi looked at the clock "It's later than we thought" He commented.

They stood up Midorima picked Kuroko up bridal style but the boy barely moved still slumbering peacefully. The ace shooter tried to look annoyed at the teen in his arms but Kuroko chose that moment to snuggle into the warmth and the green haired teen blushed.

"Who's sharing rooms with whom?" Hyuga asked.

"I want to share with Kurokocchi" Kise waved his hand in the air.

"Oi, why should he stay with you" Aomine challenged.

Akashi sighed and stepped forward. "Ryota, you and Shintaro will share a room. I will room with Atsushi. And Daiki you'll room with Taiga."

"What the hell Akashi!" Aomine yelled

"I'm not sharing a room with him" Kagami yelled as well.

Akashi smiled threateningly. "Isn't that what you do with squabbling children, put them in the same room until they can get along." He brandished his scissors. "Any complaints." The two glared but neither wanted to say anything against the fearsome redhead.

He turned to Seirin. "I'll let you split yourselves up." Hyuga nodded.

"Riko gets the single. I'll bunk with Kiyoshi and Izuki. Mitobe, Koganei, and Tsuchida are together. And Furihata, Kawahara, and Fukuda." They all nodded.

"What about Kuroko?" Kagami asked

"It will be a fight if I try to pair him with just one room so he can switch between them. Tonight he can room with Shintaro since he's already carrying him" Akashi reasoned. Kise grinned brightly.

Everyone moved toward their own rooms.

"Oh" Akashi added as an afterthought turning to Aomine and Kagami. "If you two fight and wake me up at night I will make sure that you never sleep again." He smirked and the two froze. "You should also know that I'm quite the light sleeper" He opened the door to his room and walked in leaving Aomine and Kagami alone. They walked into their room wincing with every loud creak both to terrified of Akashi to even think about arguing.

Midorima carried Kuroko into their room and set him down on the single bed. "I call top bunk!" Kise said. Midorima nodded he could really care less. He took off Kuroko's shoes and socks sighing as he looked down at the sleeping boy. His face was so peaceful. Kuroko snuggled into his pillow and Midorima tucked the blankets around him.

"He looks so cute when he sleeps" Kise commented from his perch on the top bunk

Midorima couldn't help but agree. He kicked off his own shoes and got ready for bed. The rooms had everything they needed; clothes and Pajama's included.

He flicked off the light and told Kise that he'd hit him if he snored to which Kise angrily argued that he did not snore.

Morning rolled around. Kagami was one of the first ones up along with Akashi and Kiyoshi. The room was filled with a comfortable silence as Kagami cooked, Kiyoshi helping as much as he could. Akashi had a large book in his hand as he sat at a table flipping through it his face unreadable.

Others slowly ambled out. Until the only ones still asleep were Murasakibara, Aomine, and Kuroko.

It didn't take long for Murasakibara to get up; lured out of bed by the smell of food. He walked in filling his plate, and sat down next to Akashi and Midorima.

Aomine crawled out of bed next also finding his place at the table with Akashi nursing a cup of coffee. He and Kagami looked as if they hadn't slept well both of them had woken up at every creak in fear. Akashi looked at them over the book with a small evil smile.

"What are you looking at?" Aomine finally asked; gesturing to the book as he stretched his muscles.

"I found this in my room this morning" Akashi explained. The others turned to listen "It's very interesting"

"Yeah but what is it?" Kagami asked again

"It's a photo album." This drew everyone's attention. "It only has pictures from the timeline of the episodes we've seen so far, but a few are quite interesting."

He moved the book so it was facing everyone the pictures were big enough that they could all see them. The first picture in the album was Kuroko and Kagami. Kagami was sitting and Kuroko was laying next to him a basketball in his outstretched hand.

"Aww" Riko smiled at the picture. Akashi flipped the page. Hyuga and Riko were in the next one arms around each other and giving a thumbs up. The two blushed brightly.

The next was Kise and Kasamatsu, both on their cell phones Kise looking giddy and happy as always and Kasamatsu looking annoyed. Kise laughed.

"I find the next one quite interesting." Akashi commented. He flipped the page and the other GoM stared. Kise smiled "I love that picture I wonder how they got a hold of it."

"When was this taken?" Aomine got closer taking in the picture before looking at Kise half jealous. The picture showed Kise dressed as a model would be, in one hand he held a basketball and he had his other arm wrapped around Kuroko's middle lifting him.

Kuroko was being held by Kise looking half shocked at the position. Kuroko was also dressed as a model would be and everyone had to admit the bluenette looked good.

"Explain Ryota" Akashi demanded. Ever since he had found the book he had wanted to know the story behind that picture. It didn't seem like the kind of thing Tetsuya would ever voluntarily allow.

Kise looked nervous, he loved the picture it was one of his private mementos, but Akashi and the others didn't look too pleased. He sighed and started in on his story.

"It was a Sunday" Kise explained. "Before the Inter- High Prelims started. I had the day off and so did Kuroko, I had been asking for a chance for us to hang out since our game together and he finally said yes." Kise grinned happily at the memory.

Kise was so excited he could hardly wait to meet up with Kurokocchi. He had texted his former teammate about his day off and asked if Kurokocchi wanted to hang out with him. He had expected the bluenette to deny his request and was pleasantly surprised when he gotten a text back saying he too had the day off and would go with him. Kise had literally jumped for joy.

So there he stood dressed to the nines for his date. Well… he liked to call it a date; it was just the two of them after all, so why couldn't it be a date. A few girls passed by pointing him out. Kise wore a pair of sunglasses and a hat. He didn't want this day interrupted by fan girls; although, that didn't stop him from being ogled.

Kurokocchi was right on time. Kise smiled at the other, he was dressed in a pair of white shorts and a normal blue t shirt that matched his hair. He looked adorable Kise gushed inwardly. He hugged Kuroko.

"Kurokocchi!" He yelled happily

"Hello Kise, how are you?" The bluenette asked face not changing despite the hug.

Kise smiled "Good, come on lets go. I figure that we can go to the aquarium and then Maji burger for lunch, and…" Before Kise could continue his phone rang. He fished it from his pocket and frowned at the number.

"Its ok Kise kun go ahead and take it."

"I'll be really quick" Kise said and he answered the phone. The call didn't take too long but the more he talked the more depressed Kise seemed to become. He hung up the phone.

Kuroko looked slightly concerned or as concerned as he could look "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry Kurokocchi that was my modeling agency one of the files of my pictures got deleted and they need me to go retake them today." The blonde looked on the verge of tears. "I was so excited for today too and you came all the way to meet me."

"Its ok Kise kun" Kuroko didn't really want Kise to cry and the poor man looked utterly devastated. Kuroko sighed "Maybe I could come with you?" He offered despite his reservations.

Kise brightened up at the prospect "That's a great idea!" He glomped onto the shorter teen, "Thank you Kurokocchi! I promise I'll buy you a Vanilla milkshake before and after the shoot in exchange"

Kuroko's reservations faded and his eyes lit up at the promise. Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad.

Kise was over the moon; the fact that Kurokocchi had been the one to come up with the idea made him happy beyond words. It meant the bluenette had really wanted to hang out with him too. He looped arms with Kuroko and set off down the street.

They stopped at Maji burger and Kise bought Kuroko a vanilla shake as promised before heading toward the studio.

No one would have even noticed Kuroko had Kise not introduced him loudly to the crew. His manager a pretty lavender haired woman looked concerned pulling Kise aside asking if it was a good idea to bring a friend. Kise laughed "Don't worry no one will even notice him" And true to his word no one did.

Kuroko was happy he had his milkshake and although this wasn't the ideal way to spend a day off it was at least interesting. He had never seen a modeling shoot before.

Kise was almost as intense as when he was playing basketball. As soon as he was changed and on set he was a different person. The shoot went quickly and efficiently. Kise only stopped a few times to ask Kurokocchi if he liked the current outfit.

Kuroko nodded, he could at least admit that Kise was indeed what one would call very handsome. "You look nice" He said dully. Kise would squeal and everyone else would look confused, after all the boy didn't show any emotion, but it made Kise happy so they continued on.

After it was done the photographers bowed to Kise "We're so sorry, it won't happen again! If there's anything we can do please just tell us."

Kise smiled "It's no problem." He glanced over at Kuroko who had stood from his seat. Kise smiled suddenly. "Can I ask for a personal favor?"

"Kise" his manager started to scold him but the photographers just nodded

"Of course"

Kise walked over to Kuroko and threw his arm around the teen. "Can you take a few pictures of me and my friend?"

Kuroko wanted to protest but before he could get the words out a young woman appeared. She had hot pink hair done up in a wild style. The woman circled Kuroko thoughtfully.

"I guess he is kind of cute. I can work with it." She grinned suddenly grabbing Kuroko's arm and dragging him away before he could protest.

Kise bobbed up and down on his toes in excitement. The pink haired woman was back and she stepped aside revealing Kuroko. For the first time no one had trouble seeing the bluenette. He looked very stylish in his new clothes; they were simple but suited him well.

Kise nearly fainted.

Kuroko on the other hand looked very uncomfortable. He had not expected this when he had offered to go with Kise; he should have known he'd end up in some crazy situation.

Kise dragged Kuroko up onto the set and the photographer snapped a few photos. Kise looked amazing as always. Kuroko on the other hand; although he looked good, his emotionless face didn't do much for the camera.

"He'd be so cute if he just smiled" The pink haired woman pouted.

Kise saw a basketball mixed in with some old set props. He grinned and ran over to get it. He had an idea. "Just one more picture please?" He asked as he fetched the ball. He came back standing beside Kuroko he lifted the ball so it was near his head and just before the picture was taken he reached down and scooped Kuroko into his arms.

Kuroko was shocked he looked down a Kise slight surprise on his face and the flash went off.

Kise reveled in the feel of his arm around Kurokocchi holding him close. The teen was extraordinarily light. He set the boy down reluctantly and walked over. He saw the picture and grinned, it was perfect. "Can I get a copy of that one please?"

The camera man nodded and said he'd send it Kise's manager.

The pink haired woman insisted Kuroko keep the clothes and threw the ones he had been wearing into a bag for him. "They are just too cute on you!" She gushed and that was that.

The two finished the day with another milkshake at Maji burger and Kise walked Kuroko home.

It was an absolutely perfect day for Kise. Best date ever!

Kise sighed as he concluded his story.

Aomine looked even more jealous when the story ended he wanted to go out with Tetsu. They were friends first damn it he should have first dibs.

Midorima tried not to look too interested at the idea of a day with Kuroko but failed miserably.

Murasakibara Kun complained loudly between bites of food "I want to go on a date with Kuro chin. We could go to that new bakery and eat lots of cake and then stop by the crepe seller at the park and then…" he continued on talking about taking Kuroko to every good food place he knew.

Akashi looked at the picture wanting for a moment to chop it in half with his scissors but he controlled his emotions. Still Kise was getting too close to Tetsuya, which needed to be amended. It was really too bad that he lived so far away.

"Yeah yeah interesting story are there any other pictures" Kagami asked uncaring. Kuroko could be friends with whoever he wanted as long as these idiots didn't hurt him like before.

Akashi flipped the page. It showed Koganei with a sandwich in his mouth, Mitobe with a grocery bag, ad Tsuchida was holding up a shopping bag all of them smiling happily.

The next picture was Hyuga and Izuki. It was a nice picture of the two of them hanging out happily.

Scattered between were pictures of Seirin all hanging out between practices or during school.

Kise sighed looking at the pictures then back up at Seirin. "As much as I hate to admit it I'm glad Kuroko chose your school." He had to say it now or he never would "He seems happy"

"How can you tell?" Furihata asked

"He smiles a shit ton more" Aomine added a bit of guilt nagging at him "He used to smile like that at Teiko back before…" he trailed off.

"You should protect that smile" Akashi said

Before anyone could respond the floor creaked and everyone turned to see Kuroko shuffling inside finally awake. His bed head was as atrocious as ever. He had a slight red tinge to his cheeks that made Akashi wonder if he'd been listening.

"Good morning" He said. Kuroko served himself a small bowl of food eating slowly. Midorima couldn't help himself as he saw the boy's bed head and moved over to brush it out as he used to do back in Teiko when they had spent the night somewhere.

Koganei grabbed the photo album and showed it to him. Kuroko smiled at the pictures, he blushed when he saw the one with Kise and gave said model a hard look.

"I didn't put it in there" He said hands up in surrender.

"Let's go get ready to continue watching" Hyuga said "We should clean this all up first though"

They all nodded. A few of them volunteered to clean the kitchen while others ambled off to shower or change. Aomine stretched out on a couch deciding to take a small nap.

Kuroko took the book and volunteered to put it away. He walked into Akashi's room where Murasakibara had told him they found it and placed the book back. He turned around and stopped short. "Akashi kun" He acknowledged the red head that was leaning up against the bed post looking at Kuroko.

"Were you eavesdropping earlier Tetsuya?" Kuroko blushed lightly but said nothing he didn't need to Akashi already knew. "I meant it" Akashi continued "Your smiles should be protected" He walked in front of Kuroko who looked up at him half confused.

"They're nothing special" He said dully looking down in embarrassment; not that his face showed it. Akashi had learned how to read the teens emotions and he smiled.

"You're wrong." Akashi said. He reached out dragging his thumb over Kuroko's lips. "I like your smiles."

Kuroko's face turned bright red and he moved past Akashi quickly and out of the room. Akashi couldn't help his small laugh when the door closed behind his former teammate. Perhaps he had taken his teasing a bit far, but he couldn't help it. He never could control himself when it came to Tetsuya.

They all gathered in front of the TV. Kuroko moving past Akashi head down and face flushing red at the sight of him. Akashi smirked. The others looked confused

"What did you do to Kuroko" Midorima asked Akashi suspiciously

"Nothing, I just teased him a bit"

"That's not nothing" Midorima sighed

"No need to be concerned, it's me we're talking about, not Daiki or Ryota"

"That's still concerning, you are the sneakiest one Akashi… and I am not concerned!" He corrected glowering as he took his seat beside Kuroko.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I hope you enjoyed it! Don't worry for all you fan girls (Like me) or fan boys. Each GoM wll get thier moment with Kuroko. XD
> 
> Except maybe Kagami. Simply because I never like that pairing I see them more as brothers. Sorry to all you KagaKuro shippers. Although there will be plenty of over-protective Kagami!
> 
> Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

-

**The new episode stated where the last one had left off. The ball hit the ground after Kagami's dunk. Papa stared at Kagami in complete and utter shock; mouth hanging open.** **_What? What just happened?_ **

**"Let's get them back" Papa's teammate, Tanimura, said throwing the ball to number 7.**

**But before his teammate could catch it Kuroko was there. Tanimura gaped having not noticed him there before. Kuroko hit the ball back to Kagami who dunked for the second time in a row.**

"Tetsu's fired up!" Aomine laughed

**"You're kidding" Tanimura said**

**_Who are these guys?_ ** **Papa thought**

**"Seriously, they dunked the ball right after they stole it." One of the bystanders commented as he watched.**

**"That's two dunks in a row" Another added. "This is still the first round of the preliminaries."**

**"Has Kuroko always been this good?" Hyuga asked looking at their shadow player. "Are you really that mad about being called a kid?"**

**"Yeah" Kagami had a small flashback to Papa calling the GoM weak "It's like don't talk until you play them"**

"I'm quite flattered that you're angry on our behalf Tetsuya"

Kuroko's face flamed steam coming off him in waves. Midorima watched the bluenette as Kuroko briefly reached up and touched his lips. Midorima's eyes narrowed and he glared at Akashi.

**The buzzer sounded followed by a whistle. Shinkyo-8 Seirin-23**

**"Kuroko you've got a time limit" Riko started "So we're swapping you out here. Because we've got to conserve Kuroko-kun's strength we'll lose some power during the mid-game, so don't let them close the point gap. They don't have any dangerous players aside from dad. Ultimately it all comes down to how well Kagami-kun can handle dad."**

**"Just leave it to me" Kagami grinned.**

**The scene changed. The ball was passed to Papa with Kagami on defense.** **_I will not lose! I will win!_ ** **Papa thought as he jumped to shoot. Kagami jumped to block but he fell to quickly allowing Papa to score.**

**"He really is amazing" Izuki commented.**

**"Has he gotten even taller?" Hyuga questioned**

**"I'm serious now, I will not lose" Papa declared**

**Kagami laughed "I couldn't ask for any more, I'm starting to get excited dad!"**

**The score was 12-24 Seirin.**

**Hyuga got the ball next he took the shot "Shit it's too short"**

**Kagami noticed and moved in front of Papa who struggled to break past Seirin's ace. The ball rebounded and they both jumped Kagami recovered it and shot the ball again. Seirin scored.**

**"Okay, Nice shot" Kawahara cheered.**

**"Nice rebound" Furihata yelled**

**"Papa don't let it bother you" Tanimura told Papa "We'll give you the ball" He passed to Number 6 who passed to Papa**

**Papa moved to shoot and Kagami jumped to stop him. Papa gaped at Kagami before passing it over to Number 7.**

**"What's wrong Papa, you had that" One of his teammates yelled. They passed it back to Papa" One more time Papa." Papa caught it and turned to shoot. Kagami Jumped reaching up.**

**_Why?_ ** **Papa thought** **_He's getting more and more…_ ** **It showed the same scenario again and again.** **_More and more… More and more tall?!_ **

**Kagami yelled still reaching for the ball.**

**"Kagami's amazing" Fukuda commented from the bench beside Riko. "He's more than keeping him in check. He's not losing to him at all."**

"As if I'd let someone like him beat me" Kagami grinned watching the game. He was itching to play some basketball, his knee twitching with pent up energy from sitting on a couch for a day.

**"Looks like his practice is paying off." Fukuda continued**

**"But don't you think he's trying too hard" Riko added**

**Kuroko watched blank faced remembering Kise's words about Kagami reaching the level of the GoM and growing apart from the team.**

**Tanimura scored a three pointer.**

**51-60 Seirin**

**"It's a nine point difference this game isn't over yet!" Said one**

"You guys were really weak back then" Aomine commented half-awake stretched out as much as he could on his side of the couch.

"We weren't that bad" Furihata said

"Letting that half assed team catch up to you like that… weak" He leaned his head back and Kuroko, who had made his way over, hit him hard on the head. Aomine sat up clutching his head "What the hell?!" He cursed.

"Don't say things like that about another team. They were trying their best and were good opponents." He scolded straight faced.

"Even though they called us all kids?" Aomine asked. Kuroko's face gave nothing away but his eyes were hard. "I'm sorry Tetsu" Aomine apologized

Kuroko sighed he knew Aomine would always say things like that. He just had that sort of attitude but sometimes it frightened Kuroko. What if Aomine changed again? He didn't think he could bare that. He turned around to walk back to his seat but Aomine caught his wrist pulling him back.

Kuroko stumbled falling into his former lights chest. Aomine hugged the smaller teen who fit snugly against him. "I know I say harsh things sometimes but I promise Tetsu; I'll never hurt you again." He whispered.

Kuroko's arms tightened as he gripped onto Aomine. He was Kuroko's first friend the first person to notice him and play with him no matter how bad he was.

Their moment was interrupted by Akashi clearing his throat and Kise wailing. Kuroko stood up walked back to his seat. Half way there he stopped and turned back to Aomine. "Thank you" He said smiling brightly.

Everyone stared and Aomine blushed.

**_We can't afford to cut this one close._ ** **Riko thought looking at the score. She turned to Kuroko "Kuroko kun can you go the last five minutes."**

**"Actually I've been ready for a while" Kuroko told her.**

**"Sorry" Riko apologized then stood pointing at the court "Then go!"**

**The screen showed Kuroko passing. He stole and passed left and right. The other team didn't know what to do.**

**"Damn it, there he is again" Said one of their players.**

**"What's going on with those passes" Tanimura said in frustration.**

**"Don't let your guard down until it's over" Hyuga reminded his team. "Let's get them."**

**Papa got the ball and Kagami was there marking him.**

**"No! I don't want to lose!" Papa said fiercely. He jumped.**

**"You said you were disappointed in the Generation of Miracles, but you overestimate yourself" Kagami yelled.**

"I don't want to be defended by you Bakagami; Tetsu doing that is enough"

"Shut up Ahomine"

"Children play nicely" Akashi said evilly.

**Kagami remembered Kise. "Compared to you they're way stronger" He yelled catching Papa's ball mid shot like he promised near the beginning of the game. Papa's eyes went wide and the buzzer sounded.**

**Seirin won 67- 79**

**"Game over" the referee yelled.**

**"All right!" the first years all cheered. Riko gave a sigh of relief.**

**The camera panned over showing Midorima watching from up top.**

"You even went and watched that game" Kise teased

"I was just bored that was all" Midorima turned away. In truth, though he'd never admit it, he liked watching Kuroko play. He was an interesting player.

**The two teams bowed to each other. "Thank you"**

**The scene changed to Kagami zipping up his bag. Papa walked up to him and Kagami turned to face the other player. "I lost" Papa said. "Please play hard for me in your next game"**

"That's pretty mature of him" Kise commented

**"Uh… sure" Kagami looked half confused but he went with it.**

**Papa then laughed "I mean you're an idiot, an idiot!" Tanimura grabbed him from behind dragging him away as he continued to shout.**

"I spoke too soon" Kise sighed. He didn't get players like that… sure he could be immature too at times but he'd never disgrace himself by being such a pathetic loser.

**_In this way Seirin High successfully made it through our first game of preliminaries._ ** **Riko monologued.** **_Our second game was against Jitsuzen High. With Kuroko-kun benched the whole game we crushed them 118- 51. Our third game was against Kinga high. Last year's top 16, they were a strong team with a good balance of offense and defense. But surprisingly…_ **

**"This is going smoothly" Riko commented watching the game.** **_We've even managed to conserve Kuroko's strength._ ** **She looked over at said player who was twitching in his seat unable to sit still. "Kuroko kun…"**

**"It's nothing I'm just feeling restless"**

"That's how I feel now" Kagami grumbled

**_He must really want to play._ ** **Riko thought.** **_Our fourth game…_ **

**Seirin was the only team on the court. They were warming up when the gym door opened.**

**"It's the fourth round. We might actually have a tough game for once" One of the players commented. Kuroko and Kagami turned to look.**

**"We're against Seirin today"**

"Hold on! Those were the guys we played the night after the practice match" Kise said pointing at the screen.

**"This should be easy; they got destroyed last year in the championship league." Another added. None of them had even looked at Seirin since they walked in.**

**"They're nothing but a new school who made it through with sheer luck."**

**"Eh" Kagami recognized them "It's those guys from the other day"**

**"We'll destroy them this…" The leader was cut off as he bumped right into Kagami.**

**"Yo, so we meet again" Kagami said.**

**"Eh!?" The player stepped back**

**"Hello" Kuroko was beside Kagami spinning the basketball on his finger as he had that night.**

The room was filled with laughter.

"Kuro-chin can be intimidating too" Murasakibara said between chips. He leaned over and offered a choice of snacks to Kuroko as if rewarding him for his actions.

Kuroko chose the vanilla pocky "Thank you"

**They all looked terrified. "They're going to destroy us"**

**_…Was against Meijo Academy._ ** **Riko's monologue continued from where it left off.** **_For some reason our opponents were terrified the whole time, we destroyed them 108-41._ **

**"We're doing well." Furihata stated**

**"At this rate maybe we'll easily make it through the preliminaries and all the way to the championship league." Fukuda agreed.**

**"How naïve" Izuki said**

**"It must be nice being so young and carefree" Koganei added.**

**"For the last ten years" Hyuga started "The same three schools have moved on to the championship league from Tokyo: King of the East Shutoku, King of the West Senshinkan, and King of the North Seiho.**

**They're evenly matched so the top team changes every year, but they never let anyone else get better than fourth place. They're the three immobile Kings of Tokyo.**

**After the fifth match are the semifinals, then the finals. In the finals we'll most likely come up against… The King of the East Shutoku, that acquired Midorima Shintaro of the Generation of Miracles."**

**"But you guys made it to the Championship league last year" Kawahara stated**

**"Yeah" Hyuga said softly "But we didn't stand a chance"**

**Kagami looked serious.** **_Our seniors definitely aren't weak, but…_ ** **"The three kings"**

**Suddenly whispers broke out from around the gym. "Look they're here" Seirin looked over.**

**"It's better to see something for yourself than hear about it" Riko said. "First years prepare yourselves, you're going to see something amazing today. They're supposed to be even more amazing this year."**

**They all watched as Shutoku walked into the gym all looking ready to play.**

**"One of the three Kings of Tokyo, Shutoku High." Riko added.**

**Kuroko watched Midorima intently.**

**The gym was filled with loud cheers for Shutoku from their school who had come to watch. Kagami stood up from his place "I'm going to go say hi." He said**

**"Sure" Hyuga nodded not paying attention until Kagami's words sunk in. He looked over suddenly "Hey!" But Kagami was already walking up to Midorima.**

**"Hey, your Midorima Shintaro, aren't you?"**

**"Yes but who are you?" Midorima asked a small stuffed bear in one hand.**

**Takao laughed from behind his teammate.** **_You know who he is. Why are you being so proud?_ **

Midorima glowered in his seat glaring at Takao and thanking god that he wasn't here with him now.

**Kagami held out his hand. Midorima looked at it.**

**"You want to shake hands?" Kagami just smiled and Midorima sighed moving his little stuffed bear to his other hand and moving to shake Kagami's hand.**

**Kagami pulled out a marker writing on Midorima's hand 'Seirin's number 10 Kagami Taiga'. Midorima looked shocked.**

**"You look like the kind of guy who'd claim he doesn't remember me if I introduced myself normally"**

"Spot on Kagamicchi" Kise laughed. Midorima hit Kise over the head. "Ouch! Midorimacchi!"

**"I want the guy who I'm about to get revenge on for my seniors to remember me." Kagami continued.**

**Midorima adjusted his glasses. "Revenge? You're rather reckless aren't you?"**

**Takao came up then "You're from Seirin, right? Haven't your seniors told you anything? Last year the three kings destroyed Seirin when they tripled their score."**

**Kagami looked slightly shocked and the 2** **nd** **years all looked serious remembering their losses with definite clarity.**

**"Say what you want but the difference in strength is absolute."**

"You sound like Aka chin" Murasakibara commented

"I was just stating a fact"

"It wasn't a fact, we proved you wrong" Kagami reminded the green haired teen who glowered at the memory of losing.

**"Even if we meet again in the championship, history will only repeat itself"**

**"No" Kuroko had joined Kagami while the two had been talking and spoke up then "You can only speculate based on the past. You won't know what will really happen until you play, Midorima-kun."**

**"Kuroko" Midorima looked at the bluenette "I don't like you."**

*Cough* "Liar" *Cough* was heard throughout the room from various different people. Midorima glowered.

"Do you really dislike me that much?" Kuroko looked up at Midorima head tilted slightly

Midorima cleared his throat awkwardly "I… I really don't mind you… I just think you need to be more self-aware." He grumbled adjusting his glasses and looking away from Kuroko.

"I'll try"

"I'll help you if you have any problems" Midorima conceded as well and Kuroko gave a small smile barely visible.

"Thank you very much Midorima-kun"

"Hmph" was his only response.

**"I can't tell what you're thinking," Midorima continued "especially from your eyes"**

"But that's what makes him so unique Shintaro" Akashi said. He loved that the bluenette could continually surprise him. It was a breath of fresh air to one who knew all and saw all.

**"There is plenty I would like to say to you, but telling you now would be meaningless. Join us in the finals first. "**

**Takao slung his arm around Kuroko "You've got a mouth on you. You went to school with Shin-chan right? Don't let it bother you he's just a Tsundere. He's actually really interested in you. He even went to see your preliminary game."**

**"You shouldn't make up so many stories Takao" Midorima adjusted his gasses once again.**

**"How long are you going to keep talking? Get ready" The Shutoku captain yelled at them breaking the tense atmosphere.**

**"Okay" Takao said and he and Midorima walked over to the bench.**

**"Looks like Kuroko-kun really gave them an earful" Riko smiled**

**"Who cares" Hyuga said "He didn't say anything we weren't thinking"**

**Midorima turned back to Kuroko "Kuroko I will show you just how naïve your thinking is." He pushed up his glasses.**

**The scene changed. Kuroko and the rest of Seirin were on the second floor looking down at the gym watching Shutoku play.**

**"He's five out of five so far. Looks like Midorima's playing well." Kagami said as he watched the court.**

**"Is that right?"**

**"I don't know shouldn't you know!" Kagami questioned.**

**"I don't know. I've never seen him miss" Kuroko confessed.**

**Midorima on the court shot the ball. He turned around already heading for the opposite basket as his ball slowly swished through the net.**

**"As long as Midorima doesn't lose his form he makes 100% of his shots" Kuroko commented as he watched.**

**"Seriously"**

**"That's just not fair" commented his teammates.**

**Midorima continued to make shot after shot. The game ended Shutoku dominating the game. Midorima walked past Seirin stopping to look up at Kuroko who looked back at him blank faced.**

"You're very impressive" Kuroko commented dryly

Midorima looked at Kuroko then away frustrated. He wished he knew what was going through Kuroko's mind! He always said such nice things without any emotion! Was he teasing? Did he really mean it? Because of his confusion he didn't know how to respond and in the end he just looked away.

This always seemed to happen when the two talked. Midorima sighed; maybe he'd learn something during all of this. Maybe he and Kuroko could even get closer because of it.

**"Ok let's go home" Hyuga said stepping out of the gym**

**"Don't" Riko yelled pushing them "We've got another game today!" She said hands on hips. "Are you stupid? Are you?"**

**"I was kidding" Hyuga laughed awkwardly "the mood just seemed really gloomy."**

**"Everyone checked the tournament bracket" Izuki reassured her.**

**"Huh? We have another game? Seriously?" Kagami asked clueless**

"BAKAGAMI" Riko had Kagami in a death hold before he could think to move. He struggled

"Help… please"

Nobody dared step in to help lest they get the same treatment.

**"You really are stupid Kagami" Riko yelled at him "Check the bracket. We play two games on the day of our fourth game and on the last day! Our fifth game starts at 5 PM"**

**Kagami looked at the bracket "the semifinals and finals are both on the same day. Does that mean we're playing a game before we play Shutoku?" He looked closer "Coach the three kings are Shutoku and…"**

**"Yeah" Riko nodded "Seiho and Senshinkan"**

**"Isn't this…"**

**"On the last day our semifinals opponent will most likely be Seiho. We'll play Shutoku in the finals. We're playing against two of the kings in a row."**

**Kagami smiled "Two games in one day and both our opponents are strong. I couldn't ask for more."**

"One step at a time, you have to get to the semifinals first and then beat Seiho. You are all assuming a lot here." Kiyoshi said seriously

Riko laughed lightly rubbing the back of her head sheepishly. "Listening to it we do sound rather presumptuous don't we?"

**"But this is too much" Furihata said**

**"Who are you trying to impress" Kawahara added "right Kuroko?"**

**"Sorry" Kuroko admitted "But I'm actually excited too"**

**"What? Did you get Kagami germs too?" Furihata asked**

Aomine snorted.

**"What are you talking about?" Kagami asked offended**

**"I hope not" kuroko answered seriously**

**"The way you denied that pisses me off" Kagami turned his glare on Kuroko.**

Aomine was full out laughing now and Kagami's hand was twitching as if he was itching to punch the dark blue haired teen beside him. He settled instead for shoving a pillow in his face.

**"But don't difficult situations light a fire in you?" Kuroko asked**

Aomine who had been half strangling Kagami who was trying to suffocate him with a pillow stopped and turned to Kuroko smiling "that's my Tetsu!" He grinned "This is why we get along so well"

"He's my shadow not yours!" Kagami glared

"He was mine first Idiot Tiger"

"Yeah and we all know how that ended" The cheerful atmosphere vanished. Kagami bit his lip as he saw Kuroko's face darken ever so slightly. The comment had just slipped out and he really regretted it now.

Aomine glared heavily at Kagami but he could say nothing his own heart heavy with memories. He looked over at Tetsu and was about to slump in his seat and mope but decided better of it. He couldn't just let Tetsu feel sad; hadn't he promised not to cause him any pain.

Aomine stood up. He walked over grabbing Kise and throwing him off the couch. "I'm taking my seat back. You can sit with the Bakagami"

"But I might get Kagamicchi Germs" Kise complained

"HEY!" Kagami grumbled under his breathe about stupid GoM's.

"Who's stupid Taiga" Akashi asked having heard him.

Kagami paled "I didn't say anything!" He denied scooching as far from the crazy red head as he could.

Kise sat down next to Kagami looking decidedly unhappy to be removed from his Kurokocchi's side.

Aomine sat beside Kuroko who was staring at the screen trying not to look at Aomine. Aomine sighed he layed his hand on Kuroko's shoulder and tugged at him till the bluenette was leaning against him. "Stupid." He said softly which was quite rare for Aomine "I'm sorry about the past… but things are different now. I promise, remember?"

Kuroko looked up at him and nodded his expression didn't change but he relaxed and let himself lean up against his former light. Aomine kept his arm tightly around Kuroko for comfort.

"Mine-chin is very sly" Murasakibara said as he watched the scene.

"I agree Atsushi" Akashi agreed.

Aomine was sweating slightly at the feel of Akashi's threatening gaze but he tried not to let it get to him. Kuroko was oblivious as he chewed on his vanilla pocky.

**All of Seirin smiled in agreement.**

**"All right I'm on fire!" Kagami yelled. "I'm going to go practice"**

**"Don't, you should rest!" Riko scolded "You unbelievable basketball head! You idiot Kagami!"**

**The episode ended.**

Kuroko sighed feeling thirsty. He stood up excusing himself politely. He was walking past Murasakibara who stopped him. "Kuro-chin I'm out of snacks" It was only a statement to those who didn't know him but Kuroko knew better. He let out a small huff of air but turned to face the Purple haired giant.

"What would you like?" Kuroko asked sticking another stick of Vanilla pocky into his mouth.

Murasakibara watched for a second and before anyone could react he had moved over and taken a big bite of the pocky sticking out of Kuroko's mouth.

Kuroko stepped back in shock he could have sworn he felt the soft warmth of Murasakibara-kun's lips against his but it had happened so quickly.

Murasakibara munched on the stolen pocky happily before rambling off a list of snacks. Kuroko made a beeline for the kitchen wanting to get away and cool his head. First Akashi touched his lips and now Murasakibara… he… he…! Kuroko shook his head wildly. This was all so confusing!

"Atsushi is sly too" Akashi said

"Aka- chin and Mine-chin started it" The giant defended

"No fair I want to play the pocky game with Kurokocchi!" Kise pouted

"No thank you" Kuroko made everyone jump as they hadn't heard him come back. He had a glass of milk equipped with a bendy straw in one hand and a bag of snacks in the other. Kuroko deposited the snacks into Murasakibara's lap.

"You owe me a Vanilla milkshake for stealing my pocky" he deadpanned despite the pink tinge to his cheeks.

Murasakibara nodded as he popped open a bag of chips.

Kuroko sat back down slurping his milk through the straw. It wasn't as good as a Vanilla shake but it quenched his thirst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: HAHA Murasakibara go the first kiss XD (Or sort of kiss) I had to give it to him since I forgot about him in the previous chapter. SORRY ATSUSHI!
> 
> Anyway I'm anxious to hear what you think! SO PLEASE REVIEW.


End file.
